


The Peculiar Engagement of Polaris and Corona Australis

by CultureQueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Cultural Differences, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Political Alliances, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Weddings, but like...not really, it's super minor and only shows up in past conversations, just a lot of stuff is happening here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureQueen/pseuds/CultureQueen
Summary: Weddings were supposed to be joyous and fun; an occasion that brings the souls of two or more people together for as long as they both shall live. At this moment, Renjun would've been content with a small ceremony that consisted of him, his husband, and their tiny group of friends. Instead, he's forced to watch his family bicker with his family-in-law across the table...in front of hundreds of people...in the palace...without shame. The sweet smell of coconut milk and vanilla from his and Donghyuck's shimmery veils almost distracted him from the sound of Yukhei fighting Youngho in the distance.Just almost.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The real summary: basically Renjun and Hyuck have been a thing for a long time and they've been coincidentally thrust into an arranged marriage (that isn't really arranged but their families and people don't know that and their friends have been helping keep it a secret for years now). When they learn that they'll be marrying each other, they decide it would be funny to troll everyone but chaos ensues and now they're trying to diffuse the royal clusterfuck during the period of their engagement and wedding.

It was all unexpected really.

Huang Renjun, Prince of the North, the shining star of the mountains, was to be married. 

It was quite a shock to everyone and became the source of town gossip with theories over how the sudden engagement came about and to whom. When more details of the engagement came out, all hell broke loose. 

Surprisingly, he was the only one to keep a clear head.

“Is everything alright?”

Renjun glanced up from his fiddling hands to the concerned expression his mother wore. The weight of her heavy crown made her gaze seem more forlorn than it already was. 

“Everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“You know, you can always say no. Nothing has been signed in ink yet,” his father said sternly. The older man looked regretful of the decision. 

Renjun knows that he can back out any time before the papers have been signed. He wasn’t mad with the choice of his spouse to be. If anything he was relieved, and very thankful for how much easier this arrangement has made his future plans. The universe truly worked in mysterious ways. 

“Father, I’m fine. I’m just a little nervous is all. We can proceed with everything as planned within the next few days.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything. I know it might’ve been easier to have you marry someone like Prince Jeno but…”

“I understand.”  _ Jeno? Really? Absolutely not, Jaemin would have my head. _

“We truly do wish someone else would’ve made a more promising offer but King Beomseok was adamant about forming a military alliance. You know the Islands have the best navy and military strategists in the world.”

Renjun was aware. He had a small taste of what the Islanders taught their boys at the Academy. King Beomseok’s youngest son Donghyuck was a damn good archer. 

And soon, he’d become Renjun’s husband. 

••

Very, very few people knew about the romance between Renjun and the crown prince of the Cobalt Islands. Their little ragtag group of friends were the ones to bring them together and managed to keep it a secret even after all this time. It started during their years at General Lee’s Academy for Refined Men, or as his good friend Yangyang called it, the “pretentious royal brat school”.

_ At the young age of 13, they left home to pursue five years of rigorous academic studies and training in areas of militaristic strategy and home economics. While Yangyang wasn’t exactly wrong about the plethora of royalty that attended the institution, he also didn’t mention that boys of the general public also attended, creating a diverse group of students from different kingdoms and walks of life.  _

_ As nice as that was, there was still the constant bullying that many of the boys from the lower class had to go through by their rude and privileged counterparts. Renjun, being the person he was, always went out of his way to help. Even if it got him into some trouble himself. _

_ “You’ve got to stop fighting other people’s battles,” Yangyang would say, helping him clean up after yet another fight.  _

_ “I’m not going to sit there and let people be bullied. No one should treat anyone badly, especially if they’re supposed to rule a kingdom one day.”  _

_ Yangyang never commented after that.  _

_ Renjun continued to fight for others until it became harder to do so, eventually finding himself in a situation he couldn’t fight out of. He’d be the first to tell another that being put into a chokehold when you’re barely pushing 48 kilograms is the worst thing in the world. For him at least.  _

_ Yangyang tried his best to help, he really did. But he was also just as small and untrained as Renjun. They were both just one punch away from total embarrassment, when Renjun felt the body of the kid holding him disappear. He coughed violently, trying to get the air back into his lungs.  _

_ “Hyuck, are you stupid,” a kid with messy blonde curls yelled as he ran in Renjun’s direction.  _

_ Hyuck? What a strange name… _

_ “I don’t see you doing anything to help,” someone else yelled. Renjun turned and felt his heart skip a beat, something he’d never experienced before in his life.  _

_ This was perhaps the most handsome boy he’s ever seen. The boy’s skin was a pretty tan color, a head full of messy, dirty blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Renjun wasn’t very familiar with people outside of the Northern Kingdom, but he was glad to be in the presence of someone who looked like the Sun.  _

_ “That’s because I don’t want to get in trouble,” Noodle Hair screamed back.  _

_ Unfortunately for Noodle Hair, he would’ve gotten into trouble anyway. He jumped in to help his friend and caught a few blows himself. The one called “Hyuck” was currently involved in a fight with the boy that had been choking Renjun while Yangyang was still pitifully fighting someone else. Renjun figured it was best to jump back in, occasionally stealing glances of the boy with the golden skin that came to the rescue. _

_ Even as they were being dragged away for punishment, Renj un couldn’t help but stare.  _

••

Later that evening, Renjun sat at his easel, humming softly to himself as he painted a gift for his future husband. A light tapping sounded at his window and he turned to see a small pigeon perched on a tree branch. He shook his head and let out a small laugh as he unlocked the window and allowed the bird to come in. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here,” he asked as he lifted the pigeon up. “Another letter you say? I’m beginning to think the dear prince is spoiling me.” 

He opened the letter and felt his heart swell with every word he read. He laughed at some moments, rolled his eyes at others, but fell more and more in love with the words written on paper.

  
  
  


_ To my North Star, _

  
  


_ What’s this I hear about marriage? Are you getting rid of me already? I am hurt my dear Renjun, hurt I tell you.  _

_ What a lucky man he is to soon call you his one and only for the rest of his days. To be forever blessed by someone that puts every human on this Earth to shame. I must meet this man dear Renjun because I don’t know if I can allow someone so undeserving to take your hand in marriage.  _

_ If you truly wish to take such a fool to be your forever love, I hope he realizes how precious you are. He should, as no star in the sky shines brighter than you. Not even the Sun itself.  _

_ I think of you now, always, and forever my love. Please, always come safely to me.  _

  
  


_ Yours truly, _

  
  


_ Donghyuck  _

  
  


Renjun was equal parts excited and terrified. Excited because this would be his first time seeing Donghyuck since they became graduates of the Academy. Terrified because he didn’t know what the honey-haired prince would be like. 

Is he taller? Do his cheeks still hold the charming puffiness of baby fat? Is his hair longer or shorter now? What if the late stages of puberty didn’t sit well with him? Did he ever correct his posture?

And then there was the wedding stuff. Renjun vaguely remembers hearing Hyuck’s stories of the many celebrations his people held, how birthdays and weddings and even funerals were week-long events. 

Nothing terrified him more than actually meeting Donghyuck’s parents, and immersing himself in the culture of the Islanders. He was afraid of how the king and queen would see him and if Donghyuck’s people would accept him on the throne. It was just so much to take in…

“Snap out of it you fool,” he whispered to himself. “Everything will be fine. You’re going to go to Donghyuck’s home in a few days, you’re going to meet his friends and family and become one with the people. You’re going to marry the love of your life and join two beautiful kingdoms together. It will be amazing.” 

The pigeon cooed at him and tilted its head, waiting patiently for instruction. Renjun held up a finger and quickly walked to his vanity and picked up one of his prized pieces of jewelry: a silver ring encrusted with rubies. He quickly scribbled a note on a small sheet of paper and carefully tied the ring and note to the pigeon’s ankle. 

“Make sure this gets to the prince carefully alright? This is precious cargo you are holding.” Renjun opened the window and watched as the bird flew away, already heading south to the warm, warm beaches of the Cobalt Islands. 1,149 kilometers away from his home. 

••

_ To the center of my universe, _

  
  


_ I hope this letter finds you well. Do not worry too much about the man I shall wed. He is undoubtedly the most honorable, wonderful, and beautiful man I’ve had the pleasure of spending my days with for so long. He’s a man of substance and quite the charmer too.  _

_ Attached to this bird is a token of my love and my promise. I’ve already given you my hand the day you asked to court me all those years ago.  _

_ I shall always come safely to you.  _

  
  


_ With love,  _

  
  


_ Renjun _

  
  



	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His stomach flipped with excitement. Soon, he’d become the husband of the Crowned Prince and get to live in this paradise forever. All he could think about was being able to wake up every day with Donghyuck and the ocean.

The water was warm, almost bordering scalding hot. The smell of honey filled the air, thick and sticky sweet. It mixed well with the comforting lavender incense that burned freely. The young man wading peacefully in the bath let his senses overtake him and carry him to his innermost thoughts…

“Get over here so I can wash your back.”

...well, almost carry him anyway.

Donghyuck turned around and frowned, regarding the woman sitting at the edge of the large, steaming bath. Her long blonde hair fell in front of her as she leaned forward, swaying and swinging her legs in the water. 

“Can it wait?”

“Not really. Your fiancé and his court will be here any moment now and I haven’t even washed your hair yet.” She gestured for him to come and sit, mouth pulled in a tight line. Donghyuck obeyed begrudgingly, grumbling as she began to vigorously scrub his back.

“You know Yerim, it’s okay to ease up on your duties every once in a while.”

“You know Her Majesty would frown upon that.”

“What my mother doesn’t know won’t hurt.” 

Yerim raised an eyebrow and removed the sponge from his skin, shaking her head as she scooped up a handful of water to rinse him off. 

“The last time you said that she had me and Minhyung assist your father for a month. I didn’t think there could be someone more demanding than you but here we are…”

Donghyuck elected to ignore her little jab. He wasn’t demanding, he just needed to have more eyes on him at all times. The young prince was very rebellious and could be quite the hell-raiser when left unattended. Granted, he was a lot better now than he was as a child. 

“Lean back so I can wash your hair.”

Donghyuck once again obeyed, letting his eyes close as Yerim’s fingers began to clean his scalp. He was trying to remain calm, keep all of the anxiety of seeing his future husband away. 

It’s been so long since he’s seen Renjun. 

Graduating from the Academy brought along many emotions: happiness from finally being free, pride in completing his education, relief in making it to adulthood. Sadness in leaving behind his friends and the love of his life. 

It was that same year that the responsibility of becoming the future King was thrust upon him. No one expected his older brother Taeyong to marry into another kingdom, much less turn down the throne of his homeland. The minute Donghyuck returned home, he began preparations for giving his brother away to the King of the Roses and becoming one himself. 

It was a lot of stress for an 18-year-old at the time. It was still stressful now that he was 20. 

“A penny for your thoughts,” Yerim asked as she rinsed the soapy mess from his hair. 

“Just thinking about this engagement. What will we even gain from this?”  _ Aside from finally having Renjun’s hand in marriage.  _

“Well, we further expand the power of the Islands. Our Navy ships will have more ports to cover, expanding our military prowess in the waters. Our alliance and the marriage between your brother and King Jaehyun increased land power and by adding the Northern Kingdom’s army we are pretty much unstoppable.” 

“So it’s just militaristic gain?”

“No,” Yerim replied with a smile on her face. “It also gives Her Majesty a reason to throw another wedding. She thinks you’ll love Prince Renjun. I personally haven’t seen him myself but word around the palace is that he’s quite an elegant beauty.”

Little did they know, he already was beyond in love with with the shining star of the North, their pride and joy. And Donghyuck was no stranger to the older man’s gorgeous looks. He always believed that Renjun put the prettiest maidens on the Islands to shame. 

“We shall see.”

The entrance to the baths opened, gaining the attention of the two. A young man around Yerim’s age entered, dressed in golden armor laced with white trim. His golden blonde hair was swept away from his serious face. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the sight of his visitor. 

“What news requires that you interrupt my bath dear cousin,” asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Your brother has arrived.” 

Donghyuck quickly stood up, splashing water all over Yerim. She glared at the man in armor as she wrapped a robe around Donghyuck, desperately trying to keep up with him as he stomped towards his room. 

“What do you mean he arrived? I thought Taeyong wasn’t supposed to be here until the night before the wedding.”

“Change of plans. His Majesty requested King Jaehyun’s presence early to discuss business.” 

“Now wasn’t a good time to bring these things up Minhyung,” Yerim yelled as shoved Donghyuck behind a privacy screen to be dressed. 

“Is it ever?”

“No,” she replied, struggling to pull the prince’s pants over his legs.

“Have you been training with General Seo again,” she asked, finally getting the material past Donghyuck's thighs. 

“Perhaps.” 

“Hmmm, and we both know the reason for that, don’t we little cousin,” Minhyung said, breaking the seriousness of his face with a small smirk.

Donghyuck frowned and mentally cursed the older man. He wanted to be a little healthier was all…or, at least that’s what he told himself anyway.

••

Renjun couldn’t stop looking in different directions. His face was stuck in permanent awe, taking in the bright colors of the land around him. 

The main island was quite busy. A sea of golden skin and bright blonde hair filled the large town with life. The loud screams of laughter from children and the playful scolding of their mothers made Renjun’s heart feel warm, just like the Sun made his skin feel right at this moment. 

“Goddess, be gentle with me. I cannot take this insufferable heat any longer,” his mother said from her horse, dramatically fanning herself. 

“Really? I actually like the heat myself,” Renjun replied, marveling at a group of young men and women dancing in the street.

“You were always the strange one, dear brother.”

Renjun glanced at his older sibling with mirthful eyes. He knew that Sicheng only said it in jest and Renjun didn’t mind being the black sheep of the family. He was already in love with the eternal summer air of the Islands and had no shame in saying so. 

“Renjun darling, how could you possibly enjoy this?” The Queen continued to cool herself off with the giant fan in her hand, nose scrunching at the sight of a woman running in a short dress with billowing sleeves. 

“At least we know why the people here are so...scantily dressed.” 

Renjun rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw the beautiful blue of the ocean in the distance. Taking a boat from the mainland to the Islands was an experience. He could see why the land was known as the Cobalt Islands. The bright blue of the waters truly lived up to the name. 

His stomach flipped with excitement. Soon, he’d become the husband of the Crowned Prince and get to live in this paradise forever. All he could think about was being able to wake up every day with Donghyuck and the ocean. 

Oh, how he missed Donghyuck.

He hoped he looked nice enough for him. Queen Yesol seemed to have approved of him upon her visit to the Northern Kingdom. Renjun had certainly hoped so.

  
••

_ “Did you see him?” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “The Prince of the Northern Mountains has arrived. The entire family and court of the North are in attendance.” _

_ “Oh my. Did you get a good luck at the young man?” _

_ “Of course I did. He’s definitely something, what with the dark hair and all. Reminds me very much of Lady Sarah.” _

_ “Ahhh, her engagement to Prince Bogyeong was something else. Such a wonderful wedding with spectacular dancing. Are we truly getting another dark-haired individual married into the family?” _

First, there was Lady Sarah, the wife of Prince Bogyeong, mother of the royal guardian Lee Minhyung 

Then there was King Jaehyun, ruler of the Rose Kingdom, husband to Prince Consort Lee Taeyong of the Cobalt Islands 

And now, Prince Renjun, the shining star of the Northern Mountains, and the future husband to Crowned Prince Lee Donghyuck 

It was really a shock to the people of the Islands, knowing that Her Majesty chose this young man to be the partner of her youngest son. The people of the North couldn’t be more different from the free spirits of the Islands, causing many to be wary of the prince that will one day take over the duties of the current queen. 

_ “I heard he was just the right touch of pretty for His Highness the Prince but you would think someone from a kingdom so...restrictive would’ve been chosen? We all know how Prince Donghyuck is.” _

_ “Wild, unrestrained, and unnervingly confident? I wouldn’t be surprised if the people had their sons and daughters challenge the engagement. The Sun has truly grown upon us this past year and a half.”  _

_ “Indeed, he has. If she were not already married, I would’ve had my daughter try to court him.” _

_ “Wouldn’t we all?”  _

  
••

“Stand up straight. I doubt your future husband wants to see you hunched over.”

“I think I’ll be just fine brother.”

“The back problems you will face in the next five years will surely catch up to you,  _ brother _ .” 

Donghyuck frowned at Taeyong, who only stared ahead with a blank expression. Diamonds adorned his ears and neck, typical for the people of the Roses. Taeyong took to his role as their prince consort well, garnering nothing but praises as King Jaehyun’s husband. Once upon a time, he was just Donghyuck’s big brother.

Ah, the change marriage brings. 

“Both of you need to behave. We will not do this in front of our guests. Any issues that arise can be resolved in your personal quarters otherwise, get rid of it,” Queen Yesol stated. She stood tall and proud, crown beaming on top of her golden hair. 

“Yes Mother,” the two responded, immediately correcting themselves. 

“Are you ready to let them in my Queen,” Yerim asked.

“Open the doors.”

The guard began to pull open the massive ivory-colored doors and the musicians began to play for the guests walking in. Yerim began to announce the names of the guests walking in, voice loud and clear. 

The king and queen of the North were hauntingly beautiful, a contrast to the fresh-faced beauty of the Islanders. The company that followed them weren’t very different, save for a tall young man with darker skin. Donghyuck nervously pinched himself, eyes darting past all of the people just to see him.

By the Goddess herself, was he beautiful, even more so than the day they graduated. Completely gorgeous and beautiful and handsome and ethereal. He made Donghyuck want to bow and sing praises.

Lee Donghyuck, Crowned Prince of the Cobalt Islands, the future king, was still completely and utterly weak for his beloved. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yeri and Hyuck being the best of friends in yet another fic because it just makes sense  
-Mark and Hyuck are cousins here if you weren't aware  
-Hyuck has a lot on his plate, and his mind on Renjun, poor boy  
-There will be more backstory on Hyuck and Taeyong's relationship as we progress  
-Renjun has pretty much already accepted that he will love becoming a citizen of Hyuck's home. His awe of the area is an extension of his feelings for the person that already lives there.  
-AS of now, the only person that knows about Hyuck and Renjun's relationship is Mark  
-Renjun's mother's comment is a little piece of where the cultural differences will come to play. A large part of a culture is the clothing and when I get into detail the different practices and ceremonies Hyuck's people have, the clothing will be a huge part of it.   
-The part with italics is to show the fic from the perspective of servants and such. Mostly to function as a way to show town gossip and provide backstory in a way that's more creative.   
-We will also be seeing some of Mark's mom, a little of her story and how it connects with Renjun's. She is married to Mark's father who is the brother of Hyuck's father  
-Oh Hyuck, you're so in love  
-Comments and questions are more than welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! :)


	3. Chapter Two: To See You Is To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger boy didn’t look terrified or reacted negatively, he simply smiled back. Anyone else could see the metaphorical hearts forming in Donghyuck’s eyes and for the ones that really knew him, knew exactly how he felt for the small prince standing above him.

Goddess save Renjun, for he did not know what to do with himself, especially since he was sitting directly across from his future husband. He knew it was rude to stare and had his mother caught him in the act she would scold him. 

But Donghyuck was just so…it was hard to put into words but the younger man was everything. 

The prince sat between two young women, one with long strawberry-blonde hair and the other with light brown hair. Like most women on the Islands, they wore loose-fitting and flowing white dresses. However, as women of the palace, their attire was decorated with gold accents. Each of them had small chains adorning the parts of their body that showed: the legs, feet, arms and what have you with small headpieces made with pearls. The two women had been at Donghyuck’s side since Renjun’s arrival to the palace and he wondered what their duties and relationships to the younger man were.

“Queen Yesol, this is truly a lovely meal your cooks have prepared,” his mother said. The statement made Renjun raise his eyebrows. His mother didn’t even like fish. 

“Thank you. Hopefully, our men and women did their best in preparing a meal that would suit the tastes of the Northern Kingdom.” Her Majesty absentmindedly moved her long, blonde braid to her other shoulder, sunlight catching the jewelry in her hair as she moved it. 

“Of course, of course. I would like to give them my regards on such a job well done.”

And so it begins. 

•

_ “Kingdoms this way of the Earth, while somewhat peaceful, didn’t really have the best relationships with each other. Long histories that involved war, famine, and illnesses were the cause of that. The three major kingdoms were notorious for having petty issues between them.  _

_ Renjun’s home, the Kingdom of the Northern Mountains, was a very conservative and academically driven area. Children of the kingdom focused on excelling in reading, writing, and arithmetic. Any interests in the arts were limited to writing and visual arts such as painting. They were things the people of the mountains have thought to be the most useful over military prowess and the ‘horrifically sinful temptation’ that the performing arts brought. People stayed covered, no matter the time of year, and it was unheard of for someone to step out without anything properly covering their body. It was indeed a culture shock for Renjun the first time he saw Donghyuck and Minhyung parading around in their cotton shorts during their days at the Academy. He had no doubt that the members of his family and court were scandalized by the attire the Islanders wore as well. However, no one, absolutely no one, was as bad at hiding their prejudices as his mother. Queen YingYue was the standard for how a woman in of the North Kingdom should be. Poised, rigid, with an intense gaze. She walked with the command of an army general and though she was small, her presence made her seem taller than any man could possibly be. Back home, people often complimented the king on his choice for a second wife, believing that she should’ve been the queen all along. Giving birth to the shining star, the gift from the God of the Moon, garnered her even more respect from the people of the North. _

_ His future home and Donghyuck’s birthplace, the Cobalt Islands of the South, was a place of dreams. People from all over had tales of the stretch of Islands, some holding truth and others bordering on mythology. The people of the Islands were lively, otherworldly it seemed, with a passion that showed in everything they did. There was a love for music and dance here and for the beauty of the human body in ways that made many people blush across nations. They here had no shame and were confident and comfortable enough to show themselves in the heat of the Sun. They believed there was no reason to be afraid to hike their skirts, showing off tanned skin and running around with messy, light-colored hair. You would be a fool not to marvel at the people with the bodies of dancers and skin like gold. The princes of the Islands, Taeyong and Donghyuck, were believed to be the physical manifestations of the Goddess of the Sun and were sought after by many. Tears were shed when Taeyong married the young King Jaehyun of the Valley of Roses. Sobs erupted at the news of Donghyuck’s betrothal to Prince Renjun. Indeed, King Beomseok and Queen Yesol did well to birth and raise such fine men. Men who, after, Donghyuck takes the throne, will lead the largest military powers in the world.  _

_ The North Kingdom and the Islands didn’t hate each other per se. There was just a difference between them that was acknowledged and until this event, kept them from having any business with each other outside of minor trade agreements. Knowing that the two kingdoms will join once Prince Renjun and Prince Donghyuck say ‘I do’ put people on edge. They all knew what one kingdom thought of the other and even though it was never explicitly said, the stares and tone of voice gave it away. That, and the involvement of the Rose Kingdom and their powerful army…” _ \- Letter from an unknown source, however, is believed to be Prince Renjun’s closest confidant, Liu Yangyang

•

“Well are you just going to stare at him the entire time or will you actually speak,” Minhyung asked, elbowing Donghyuck. The younger man snapped out of his thoughts, turning to glare at his older cousin. They watched everyone from afar, taking in the flurry of people wearing silver and black.

“I will speak when I am ready.”

“Which should be now.”

“It’s been a while.”

“Understandable.”

Donghyuck glanced back at Renjun, who was in deep conversation with his mother. He looked the same, save for the few centimeters he’s grown and how he filled out a little more. Granted, Donghyuck thought he was still exceptionally tiny but it fit him. His dark hair was still longer than how most men of the Islands would wear it and was styled neatly. Those eyes of his still shone brightly and his face was still so sweet that it almost brought Donghyuck to his knees. 

“Once again, you’re staring at him, Your Highness.” 

“Drop the formalities Minhyung. As far as we’re concerned, this isn’t formal and my mother isn’t around.”

“Well then,  _ Donghyuck _ , why don’t you go and become reacquainted with your future husband?”

“I’m afraid to.”

“Ah, that’s new.”

“We’re obviously very different people now. I’m worried we won’t work out or that we’ll fall out of love or that he’ll find me repulsive or…”

“You’re not 18 anymore, you’re 20. Of course, you’re a different person now. It doesn’t mean he won't love you or have some feelings for you. And you’re not repulsive dear cousin, we’re a part of a great family tree. Do not disrespect our superior genealogy like this.” 

Donghyuck smiled and lightly pushed the older man, earning a healthy chuckle from him. The two often annoy each other (Donghyuck mostly) but they were the closest of anyone in the royal family and always took care of each other. Minhyung knew better than anyone how much Donghyuck loves Renjun and wanted what was best for the two young lovers, especially considering how he missed out on his opportunity years ago. 

“Say, is that Yangyang I see,” Donghyuck asked playfully. Minhyung rolled his eyes and walked away, hiding the furious blush on his face. 

“Don’t walk away now dear cousin!” 

“Why is he leaving?”

Donghyuck froze and slowly turned around, feeling his heart skip a beat at the familiarity that came with the shining eyes gazing at him. 

“Oh.”

“Hello, Donghyuck. It’s been so long.”

•

_ “Best man that wins will get the biggest piece of lamb for dinner tonight.” Renjun looked up with a raised brow at the brunette standing before him. The boy’s smile was wide, showing both rows of pearly white teeth.  _

_ “Don’t you think we’ll get in trouble Jaemin? We already had to clean the baths because of the cow situation…” _

_ “Which I may remind you, wasn’t our fault.” _

_ “It wasn’t but we still shouldn’t have sword fights outside of our usual training.” _

_ “Don’t be such a killjoy dearest Renjun. I personally think it’s a great idea,” Donghyuck said as he jumped from the cement wall. He ruffled the older boy’s hair, much to his annoyance, and disregarded the judgmental look on his small face.  _

_ “You believe that anything involving breaking the rules is a good idea,” Minhyung replied, tossing an apple core at his cousin.  _

_ “Perhaps I do. Has that ever stopped you from following through?” _

_ “Unfortunately, no.” _

_ “I will have to side with Renjun on this one,” Jeno said, finally speaking up. “I really don’t want to clean anything that doesn’t belong to me again.”  _

_ “Come on, just one good match. How about Renjun and I fight and the rest of you choose sides? Then whoever wins will receive heaping amounts of lamb for their team tonight.”  _

_ “Well, once you put it that way, maybe that is a good idea,” Yangyang stated, ignoring the disbelief on Renjun’s face.  _

_ “This is betrayal!” _

_ “Um, I suppose if Yangyang thinks it’s fine then I’m in,” Minhyung said, blushing when Yangyang gave him a wide smile.  _

_ “Are you all insane,” Renjun exclaimed.  _

_ “It’s just one match Renjun. Just one and then we can go eat. I promise we won’t get into any trouble.” _

_ Renjun looked a little uneasy, wringing his hands and weighing the pros and cons of Donghyuck’s suggestion. He made the mistake of looking the younger boy in the eyes, melting at the pretty chocolate brown color. Donghyuck’s hair had grown out some and was blowing nicely in the wind.  _

_ How could he say no to him? _

_ “Fine. I’ll spar with you. But just one match and you have to absolutely promise we won’t get into trouble.” _

_ “It is my honor.” _

_ It really did end up being a good match, one that Renjun naturally won. There was nothing more satisfying than standing over Donghyuck with his sword pointing at his chin as he smiled smugly. The younger boy didn’t look terrified or reacted negatively, he simply smiled back. Anyone else could see the metaphorical hearts forming in Donghyuck’s eyes and for the ones that really knew him, knew exactly how he felt for the small prince standing above him.  _

•

“It has been quite some time hasn’t it?” 

They stood there, awkwardly shifting around. Being here physically and not confined by paper and pen was terrifying. Exhilarating but terrifying. 

“I um…”

“Well…”

They stared at each other for a second, caught off guard from interrupting each other, before bursting into giggles. 

“This was embarrassing.”

“Just a little.”

Donghyuck couldn’t help but reach out and lightly rub his thumb across Renjun’s cheek, barely catching the sudden intake of breath from the older prince. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered. 

“I’ve missed you too. You don’t know how happy I was to learn about this engagement. I know our families aren’t very fond of each other but…”

“Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. After all this time, I’ll finally be able to call you mine, regardless of how everyone else may feel.”

“I was already yours you fool.”

He really truly was. Renjun vowed to run away had his parents arranged a marriage with anyone else. There wasn’t a life he wanted to live without Donghyuck in it. 

“You do realize they aren’t aware of the fact that we’re together right?”

“I know but we can’t tell them of our relationship during our schooling either.” 

“Then what do you suppose we do?”

That was the thing, Donghyuck wasn’t sure what they would do. If Renjun’s parents learned that their son was already involved with the wild child of King Beomseok and Queen Yesol, they would have a fit. Donghyuck knew that Renjun marrying him was enough to leave a bad taste in the people of the Northern Kingdom’s mouths. To hear that their shining star was already fraternizing with someone who could “corrupt his innocence” was worse.

It was just as bad for the prince in question. Renjun overheard the conversation between his father and their advisor Ten on Renjun consummating his marriage with Donghyuck one day. That was enough to know that this was a strictly military marriage, from the ruling kings and queens’ standpoint anyway. 

It was all just so complicated. Donghyuck could see why Taeyong didn’t want to be king. 

•

_ “Have you begun working on His Highness’ veil yet?” _

_ “Not at the moment. His betrothed is smaller than most men here on the Island. I’m trying to finish up a sketch for his garments now.” _

_ “Oh, splendid! How does it look?” _

_ “Better than the formal wear of the North.” _

_ “Be serious.” _

_ “Fine. I made it with a more opaque material but something still lightweight and comfortable. The Prince suggested it because he wanted his future husband to be comfortable in his ceremonial wear. You know they aren’t used to their bodies being seen by many.” _

_ “Ah yes, of course. Good on the Prince for being attentive.” _

_ “Indeed. Our young Sun will be a fine king one day.” _

_ “May the Goddess grant him the ability. Now, let us start brainstorming the waist embellishments. Getting Prince Renjun’s measurements will be quite interesting…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -another update cause why not  
-we will definitely start getting into more family interactions soon  
-Can you guess who the ladies sitting near Hyuck are? (Hint: one was already introduced)  
-For the record, the queens are definitely being catty in the nicest way possible   
-I wanted the backstory to seem like something out of a history book (hence the part at the end detailing it as a letter that was found)  
-There's a reason why Jaehyun is referred to as "the young king" which will be explained in a later chapter  
-The Islands and the Valley of Roses are in cahoots with each other because Taeyong and Jaehyun are married. Jaehyun's status as king of his land contributes to the issues between the North and the Islands.  
-Mark best cousin of the year  
-poor Hyuck is so nervous  
-and lovestruck, poor teenage him  
-though to be fair, they are both insanely in love  
-more gossiping ladies of the palace, diligently working on the attire the guys will wear for their wedding festivities  
-Comments and stuff make me happy :)


	4. Chapter Three: The Choices We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you though? This is a huge commitment Donghyuck.” 
> 
> She didn’t have to tell him that. This marriage, like everything else he’s done to prepare for becoming a king one day, was a heavy commitment that he was willing to take. He’d do anything for Renjun. 
> 
> “I do. Trust me, everything will work out just fine.”

“I am pleased to see both of you gentlemen. I’m sure we are all here to discuss business and reach our common goal.” 

King Beomseok sat near the window of the informal conference room. A gentle breeze filtered through space, blowing the ceiling high curtains that hung there. The king was dressed more casually than his colleagues, opting for a look that resembled the attire of the men on the docks, save for the gorgeous rings on his fingers and the crown that adorned his head. Across from him sat King Jaehyun and King Lijun. Jaehyun looked furious while Lijun remained poised, but stern. 

“I don’t have time for the niceties Beomseok, let’s just get on with it,” Jaehyun said. He angrily tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair to further cement his displeasure.

“I understand you’re upset Jaehyun…”

“Upset is an understatement. Perhaps you’re fine with having your son marry a child of the North but to drag MY kingdom into a military agreement with them? That’s too far.”

“As kings, we sometimes have to do things that we aren’t fond of. Did someone not teach you that young prince,” Lijun retorted. 

“My soldiers are of no obligation to you Lijun.” Jaehyun glanced at the man near the window, tipping his nose towards the air. “They barely have allegiance to the Islands as is.”

“You knew that marrying Taeyong would mean merging every aspect of our kingdoms together. That includes our militaries Jaehyun.”

“Marrying Taeyong shouldn’t have come with a price!”

Lijun scoffed and rolled his eyes, gaining Jaehyun’s attention. The younger man glared daggers in his direction. The king of the North was unfazed, already used to being the subject of anger from someone much younger than him. 

“What did you expect when you married him? Did you really think Beomseok would let you lay with his oldest without any gain for himself?” The statement was met with the tip of a sword pointed at him. Lijun looked down at the weapon before staring back at the man standing above him. 

“Don’t you ever speak if my son in that manner ever again.”

“Why Beomseok? We already know it’s true. A shame you allowed a brat keep your son away from the throne. I’m sure he would’ve done a fine job alongside Sicheng as allies.”

“Circumstances have changed that. Do you think I wanted Donghyuck to be trained for the throne so early? Do you think I was perfectly fine with my oldest son refusing his place as king? Jaegyu’s death changed all of that.”

Jaehyun’s hand closed into a fist. It was no secret that his leadership was thrust upon him as it was with Donghyuck. He always hated how the royal Courts handled things. How responsibilities were given to children like candy just because of outdated rules that forced them to. The politics of the lands be damned, damned he says.

•

** _A Complete History of the Valley: The Era of the Young King_ **

_ “The Kingdom of the Valley of Roses, the land of red and sea of wine, was once ruled by the great King Jaegyu and his Queen Nami. It held the most beautiful stretches of land in the world, known for their gorgeous rose gardens, flowing rivers, and an army that was unmatched by any other military power this way of the Earth. The people there were beyond beautiful, breathtakingly so, and wore clothes of the finest materials. Men and women traveled far and wide to marry someone of the Valley, as well as partake in the drinking of their exquisite wine. Similar to their neighbors, the people of the Cobalt Islands in the South, they had a great appreciation and love for the intricacies and sculpt of the human body. Much of their arts were dedicated to embracing human sexuality and sensuality however there was a greater emphasis on the beauty of one’s face. _

_ Unfortunately, no work of art could stop the deadly plague that shook the lands and silently killed the people of the Valley. It was also during this time that the great king himself died due to the aggressive illness taking over his body. By the laws of the Rose Kingdom, his son, Prince Jaehyun, was immediately put into the position of the king at the young age of 16.  _

_ Such an event caused an uproar, with leaders of other kingdoms calling for the Queen to take his position until he was of age. No man or woman would take the boy seriously, especially in matters of politics. His father’s death brought a halt to many treaties and laws that were to be signed and because of his age, were put to an immediate stop. Queen Nami herself couldn’t do anything, as she lost her power the moment her husband died.* Jaehyun sought to prove them wrong and continued his father’s legacy as a kind and fair king. He was able to make important domestic decisions but wasn’t granted full autonomy for external affairs until the age of 18.  _

_ At the age of 19, he met the eldest son of King Beomseok, a man described as having ‘fair blonde hair and pretty tan skin’. No one was sure of how the young king courted the eldest prince of the Islands, but it was quite a shock to people of all nations when the news of their engagement broke out. This news was then followed by Prince Taeyong’s denial of the throne, his younger brother’s return home, and Donghyuck’s new title as the Crown Prince.  _

_ Such an engagement was seen as purely militaristic. Who wouldn’t merge the greatest army and navy in the world together? Many accounts of townspeople believing that such a grand wedding couldn’t hide the fact that Jaehyun didn’t truly love his partner and that Taeyong was simply a replacement for Queen Nami. Others believed that Jaehyun simply saw the Islanders as exotic and only married Taeyong to add to his harem of men and women.** The reasons behind the wedding have been repeatedly debated throughout history and no one truly knows why it happened. As of now, there is no found written record of the marriage from either party…”  _

*The Valley law states that the first spouse of the ruling party loses all positions of power once the ruling party has been removed from their office (be by force or by natural order) or they have died. The firstborn child of the ruler is the one that takes the throne and maintains all power. Once they are married, their spouse receives some of this too. 

**Many rulers and leaders of the Court, both male and female, often had multiple partners. King Jaegyu had two wives at the time of his death. Queen Nami, his first wife and Jaehyun’s mother, and Princess Yuhwa, second wife and the mother of Jaegyu’s youngest son Prince Jaemin. 

•

“I say you let us handle the details of the agreement, seeing as how you’re still not emotionally equipped to handle such things,” King Beomseok said, worriedly taking in Jaehyun’s stone-cold demeanor.

“That won’t be necessary,” he responded. “What are we signing for? I will not put the two princes into jeopardy if I’m not given the full details.” 

“Once Donghyuck has married Renjun, our combined military powers will join with the existing powers of the North. A percentage of your army and their family will take base in the North and a percentage of my navy will dock in the area as well.” 

“Signing this also ensures that my son remains untouched by Prince Donghyuck and that after five years, he will be able to remarry. The agreement will still stay intact but the two won’t be subjected to a lifelong commitment,” King Lijun added on. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow and glanced back and forth between the men.

“My men will still be stationed in the North after five years just because you can’t handle your son having a physical relationship with someone of the Islands? What kind of blasphemous idiocy is-”

“I also agreed to it Jaehyun,” King Beomseok said, looking away from the younger man. 

“You can’t possibly be serious Your Majesty.”

“If couldn’t tell, I am. I don’t see this marriage lasting very long and Donghyuck is still young enough that he may want to find a young man or woman from the court to pursue a relationship with. This marriage to Prince Renjun is only temporary.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel sick inside. Contributing to the demise of a relationship before it even starts. Who’s to say that the young princes won’t fall in love? They were not mind readers and they were playing with people’s lives. He was at a wall but he was also weak.

Jaehyun nodded and reached for the pen, watching as the swirls of his name took space at the bottom of the agreement. 

The future was sealed. 

•

“And this is where you will be sleeping,” the girl with the light brown hair said as she opened the large double doors. Renjun let in a sharp breath, flabbergasted at the view before him. 

The room was marvelous. Emerald floor to ceiling curtains hung at the open windows, billowing in the breeze that came into the room. The bedsheets matched and looked silky smooth. Renjun hoped the felt as nice as they looked. He honestly felt silly for thinking they didn’t. 

A large rug covered a considerable amount of surface area. Patterns of gold, emerald, and the ever famous cobalt blue made it stand out. There were a few chairs situated around a table where the tea set was housed, an elegant chaise sat near a bookshelf on the other side of the room. A beautiful vanity also occupied the space and beside it, an expansive privacy screen. 

All of it was wonderful really. There was so much detail in the room that Renjun couldn’t possibly fathom it. Truly these are the things that created the tales of the Islands. 

“I will allow you to get settled in Your Highness. We shall return when Her Majesty is ready to work with you,” the girl said, bowing. 

“Thank you for your generosity. I’ll let you know when the prince is ready,” Ten replied. Renjun was still awestruck by the view of the ocean from his window and wasn’t aware that the girl was talking to him. 

“You’re most welcome.” And after that, she exited the room. 

“This is absolutely amazing,” Renjun exclaimed as he jumped onto the bed, letting his body sink into the plush mattress. Ten raised an eyebrow as he walked over and poked the younger man in the thigh. 

“You don’t have time for playing little one. You’ll be getting fitted for your garments shortly.” 

“Little one? I’m 20 years old Ten, I’m not a baby anymore.”

“As long as I’m alive, you’ll always be a child to me.”

Ten was King LiJun’s most trusted advisor, a diplomat for the North, and as close to family as Renjun could possibly have. He was always there for the prince and took great care of him throughout his life. People thought Ten to be a bit of a firecracker but he was also caring, intelligent, and kind. No one, not even Renjun’s own parents, could replace Ten. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll still be a child when you’re 100 years old.” 

“I suppose you will be.”

Renjun stood from the bed and walked around the room some more, taking the time to appreciate all the details in the architecture and design of the space. 

“Just think, I’ll soon be living here.” He turned to regard the older man in his presence. “Is this real life? Am I living in a dream world right now?”

“I can assure you that this is indeed the real world. I will say, it is a bit surreal. The Islanders have such an eye for beautiful things.” 

“Even more so than the people of the Valley?”

“Oh dear Renjun, there is nothing more beautiful than someone of the Valley.” 

Renjun slowly made his way to a window on the other side of the room and sat in the opening. He looked down to the lush hanging gardens, watching as children of the palace ran through the tall sunflowers and under the small waterfalls that brought life to the plants. He felt his heart beat faster when he saw Donghyuck and one of the ladies of the court walk into the garden, sighing happily when the prince began playing with a few of the little ones. 

He looked golden and beautiful, shining as bright as the Sun Goddess herself. 

“I may have to disagree with you on that. There may be more lovely things outside of the Valley.” 

•

“The object of your affection was staring at you through his window Your Highness,” Yerim said as she playfully tapped Donghyuck on the shoulder. He waved her off and continued walking past the rose bushes. 

“You’re just saying that.”

“Well, I have no reason to lie. Maybe he’s curious about you.”

“Or he’s admiring the beauty the Goddess bestowed upon me.”

“Let’s not inflate our egos.” 

Donghyuck chuckled as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and the legs of his pants. He gingerly dipped his toe in a pool of water before stepping in until the liquid touched his knees.

“What on Earth are you doing,” Yerim asked. 

“Catching water lilies.” 

“Because?”

“Maybe I want to court my future spouse. Is that such a bad thing?”

“He’s going to soon realize that this was all a mistake and that you are a strange individual Donghyuck.” The prince scoffed as he scooped up a plant. Yerim sat at the edge of the pool and lifted her skirt to put her feet in, swirling her legs around in the water. 

“I highly doubt that.”

“You say that now but we all remember how I turned down your proposal once before.”

“We were just children then, it doesn’t count.”

“I still see it as a loss for you. How could I accept the hand of a boy who enjoyed rolling around in the dirt? Please spare me sweet Donghyuck, I do have standards.” 

“I wouldn’t call Minhyung a standard.”

“I will have you know that I was 13 and it meant nothing.”

“Of course it didn’t.”

Donghyuck continued catching the lilies, enjoying the peace he felt wading around the water. All he could think about was how soft and pretty the white flowers were, just like Renjun. If the older man heard him say that he’d punch Donghyuck and actually leave a bruise or two behind. 

He may be but small, but he was also mighty. 

“Do you think you’ll grow to love him,” Yerim asked after moments of quiet.

“I don’t know. Maybe,” Donghyuck replied, upset that he was lying. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just...I don’t want to see you grow old in a marriage where you still feel lonely. I have Mina, your parents have each other, Lady Sarah and Prince Bogyeong…”

“I understand.”

“Do you though? This is a huge commitment Donghyuck.” 

She didn’t have to tell him that. This marriage, like everything else he’s done to prepare for becoming a king one day, was a heavy commitment that he was willing to take. He’d do anything for Renjun. 

“I do. Trust me, everything will work out just fine.”

•

Queen Yesol was quite the lady. She stood proud, elegant, and always had a smile on her face. Her limbs, like most people of the Islands, were long and she moved gracefully. Every step was precise, almost as if she danced her way through life. She seemed kind enough to Renjun, always giving him a smile that reached her eyes. Her appearance was youthful and though the lines of years spent in happiness showed, one would think she was younger than the years she’s been on Earth. Renjun honestly admired her and was excited to learn the ways of the kingdom after her. 

He just had to get past the hard part first. 

“My Queen, I understand that you always have a plan in mind but pray do tell; how are we to get this young man into ceremonial garb when he doesn’t even fit our smallest recorded measurements,” someone asked. The woman looked stressed beyond belief. Her hair, which was in a neat bun at one point, was not falling out of the hairstyle. Her eyes were half-crazed and she held a bundle of white in her arms. The queen held her hand out and took the garb from the woman before gesturing to a chair in the corner. 

“Go have a seat Seulgi. You’ve worked hard enough today.” The woman sauntered towards Renjun and tilted his head up before she began wrapping the fabric around his body, sticking pins in various places. 

“I’m sorry this was such short notice my boy. Everything is unfortunately on the King’s time and that also means your wedding. The seamstresses are working hard to have everything done. At the very least, your engagement attire will be minimal.”

“I’m not too bothered, Your Majesty. I’m sure everything will work out fine.”

“Let’s hope for your sake it does. I’m sure you’re aware of the history of our homes.” 

“My father hasn’t stopped talking about since he informed me of the events.”

Yesol bent at Renjun’s waist and pulled in the fabric until it was snug on his body. She wrapped a sash around it and pinned it there before writing something down. 

“My people will do our best to welcome you here. It can’t be easy, knowing that you’ll be so far from home. I hope I’ve raised my son enough to treat you well. Donghyuck can be a handful sometimes but if anything he is determined and loving.” 

And yet another person telling Renjun something he already knew. Donghyuck was loving, compassionate, passionate, confident, absolutely wonderful. He wanted to scream to the people and the heavens that yes, he was completely in love with Lee Donghyuck. But he swore to keep it a secret. Sometimes the catty banter between his court and Donghyuck’s court was entertaining. He didn’t miss the glares that General Qian gave the tall man that walked beside King Beomseok. Youngho he believed the man’s name was. 

Yes, Kun wasn’t fond of how Youngho was looking at Ten. Granted, Renjun wanted to let the older man know that his husband was walking around with a frog on his poor head. He would’ve stared at him as well. 

“I don’t know much about your son beyond what I’ve been told by the people of the palace bu-ouch!”

“Sorry love, stray pin. Continue.”

“I um, I think Donghyuck sounds lovely Your Majesty. I hope to spend more time getting to know him before our official ceremony.” 

“That can be arranged,” Seulgi said from her corner.

“Do you think we’ll have the time dear Seulgi?”

“Of course Your Majesty. I think having the princes spend more time together is a wonderful idea. We can avoid a fight breaking out this way.” Renjun raised an eyebrow and stared at the queen, puzzled by Seulgi’s statement. 

“A fight? Between whom?”

“Perhaps I threw a shoe...or two at my husband during our engagement. Beomseok could be a bit of a nuisance years ago.” 

“Ah yes, my mother told me all about it,” Seulgi said, taking a hold of the fabric from the queen. The older woman straightened her posture and smoothed her dress out. 

“Did she include the part where Lady Sarah joined in?”

“That was the best part.”

Renjun listened on as the two laughed about the old memory, feeling some of his worries wash away. It gave him a little bit of hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -wow, another update   
-So obviously some behind the scenes political bs. This story isn't just about the wedding my dudes.  
-And you read that right. Our baby Winwin is gonna take over the throne of the North. More on that later on...  
-Jaehyun, sweetie, I'm so sorry. He is really going through it and had to step up at such a young age. His age also gives him the mindset of wanting to change the old ways of the kingdoms.   
-Jaemin and Jaehyun are brothers from other mothers (quite literally in this story).   
-Is anyone enjoying incorporating backstory like historical texts? please tell me if it's trash and I'll stop.  
-There will definitely be more Renjun and Ten interactions in the future  
-I enjoy writing playful banter between Hyuck and Yeri. They're just such a great duo to write. Plus, Yeri's asking all of the hard questions huh.   
-Do you believe the queen of the Islands truly likes Renjun?   
-Stressed Seulgi is stressed please save her  
-comments? get your comments here folks :)


	5. Chapter Four: Tradition and Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re referring to the young king and my brother then I have no say in that. My duties are to this throne and this throne alone.”
> 
> “Who’s to say you won’t treat my brother the same?”

** _Who We Are: A Complete Guide to the Customs, Clothing, and Culture of the Islands _ **

_ Chapter Four: Weddings and the Royal Family  _

_ Section One: The Engagement Party _

_ “A royal wedding is one of the most celebrated engagements for inhabitants of the Islands, second only to the birth of a royal heir. The celebration isn’t limited to a day like in many other kingdoms. On average the wedding for a member of the royal family and their spouse typically lasts from five to twelve days depending on the status of the couple getting married.* _

_ An official engagement ceremony is to be had before preparations for a wedding. The time of engagement is typically shorter for royals because there has to be time for the wedding ceremony itself, consummation of the marriage (typically happens soon after the reception), a coronation for the new King or Queen (if they were married before their 25th birthday and said birthday is near), and the announcement of a new heir to the throne.**  _

_ While engagements used to take place between only members of a royal family, these days it is acceptable for royalty to seek partnership outside of royal courts. This is mostly due to the increase of marriage by romantic endeavors as opposed to the age-old political alliances (this, however, was a continuing tradition). The most famous of these types of engagements were between Prince Bogyeong and his wife, Lady Sarah. The wife herself was from a smaller, modest society across the ocean and wasn’t affiliated with a royal family.  _

_ As per tradition:  _

  * __ If a member of the Royal Cobalt Family initiates the proposal and their future spouse is an Islander, said partner does not have to go through the Assimilation of the National Colors. If the future spouse is an immigrant of the kingdom, they must participate in Assimilation prior to the engagement ceremony. It is as simple as obtaining and acknowledging that they will become representative of the kingdom.__
  * _If the initiating party is from the Royal Family - that person must wear formal military attire. For the men, this will be the white, red, and gold ensemble with all honor badges pinned at the heart. White gloves are also required. Hair can be of any length but must be neat. For women, the white and gold ensemble must be worn with all honor badges pinned at the heart. White gloves are required. Hair can be of any length but must be neat and styles may not vary outside of a standard braid or bun. _
  * _If the Royal Family member was proposed to, they have the option of wearing their standard military attire or, if their spouse is from another kingdom, the colors of his/her new home._
  * _If the initiating party is NOT from the Royal Family - that person is encouraged to wear their formal military attire and adhere to the hair codes listed above. Gloves are also required. __If they were the one proposed to, they will be given garments made by the royal seamstresses and tailored to the taste of the initiating spouse. _

_ The engagement ceremony’s emphasis on military wear is a part of the promise to protect the partner. This mostly applies to the partner that is  _ ** _entering_ ** _ the Royal Family because they will be taking place as General of the Royal Military.*** _

_ The ceremony is simple and only requires the parents and siblings of the spouses, a royal advisor from each party, an outside military presence from each party, Ladies of the Charge, and a priestess or priest to oversee the promises and handling of the engagement pieces. It is typically performed in a small temple or in the gardens of the palace…”  _

_ *Recorded lengths of royal wedding ceremonies prior to the wedding of Crown Prince Donghyuck and Prince Renjun of the North:  _

  * __King Beomseok and Queen Yesol: record-long 16 days__
  * _Prince Bogyeong and Lady Sarah: recorded as having one of the shortest in royal history at five days_
  * _Prince Taeyong and King Jaehyun of the Rose Kingdom: eight days _

_ **The consummation is a highly important part of the wedding tradition as it is pertinent to quickly begin continuing the royal line soon after. This mostly applies to the marrying party with which a ruler will take the throne soon after (or who has already claimed it). In the case of same-sex couples, a Lady of the Charge or a Royal Kight is chosen to surrogate/father the next heir.  _

_ ***The job of the Queen/Prince Consort/Princess Consort is to take over military affairs. The ruling King or Queen of the throne signs agreements/treaties, handles political affairs, peace talks, etc. Their spouse is trained to lead an army and/or navy and makes all of the decisions of war alongside the standing General.  _

  
•

“As per the request of Her Majesty the Queen, you must turn over all articles of clothing that represent your homeland.”

“Excuse me?”

The woman, who wasn’t much older than Renjun, rolled her eyes at him. He was used to seeing her around Donghyuck but here she was, standing proud in his room. Her usually loose hair was up in a tight bun, devoid of the decorative jewelry, and she wore a dress made of a material heavier than the usual light fabrics people on the Islands wore. It was long, had a high collar, and was covered in a series of buttons, buckles, intricate designs and a thick belt at the waist. Her sword hung in its sheath at her belt. 

This woman was in full military attire and it made Renjun wonder if this has to prepare for his engagement ceremony. 

She handed over a fancy piece of paper with the Queen’s signature at the bottom. Renjun looked over it with wide eyes and it indeed stated that he must turn over his clothing from the North.

“What on Earth am I supposed to wear,” he cried.

“Now that we have your measurements, clothing will be made and provided to you by us. You will be joining the Royal Family soon and that means obtaining and donning yourself in the clothes, colors, and symbols of our people. You will be married to the future king and ruling a part of our government one day Your Highness.” 

Ten looked up from a book he was reading with wide eyes. Like Renjun, the Northern Court was learning a lot about the culture and traditions of the Islanders. If Renjun’s father heard that his son would have to disassociate with his homeland, the old man would wreak havoc through the palace. 

“Is this...is it really necessary?”

“I’m sorry but it is tradition, Your Highness.” The woman sighed a little. “If it makes you feel any better, Prince Donghyuck had your clothes tailored to be of comfort to you. Our seamstresses hope they’ve done well.”

“Is it possible for us to see the garments before he wears them,” Ten asked from across the room. The woman jerked her head in his direction, equal parts puzzled and only now aware of his presence. 

“Of course you may. The engagement attire will arrive shortly,” she replied curtly before turning back to face Renjun. 

“We will also have a Charge assigned to you, Your Highness. She will be tasked with helping you in everyday life and serves as a source of protection.” 

“Is that what you are? The Prince’s Charge?”

“Why yes, I am. Prince Donghyuck entrusts me with many duties that take some of the burdens off of him, especially as he prepares to take the throne someday.” Renjun frowned a little, slightly uncomfortable.

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?”

“No, sir. As the future Prince Consort, you will be tasked to take over Her Highness’s place as the General of our military. All political and business affairs are handled by the King and his charge. Everything you do is in your hands and the hands of your charges.” 

This was all just strange. Renjun wasn’t stupid; he noticed how other people looked at Donghyuck. He was handsome, charismatic, the prince that everyone felt comfortable around. The ladies of the court did nothing to hide their attraction, even after Renjun’s arrival. He knew that this woman and the others that flanked Donghyuck on a daily basis were simply doing their jobs but still…

“Is everything alright Your Highness?” She snapped him out of his thoughts, regarding him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, yes of course. Everything is fine.”

“Hmm, well, if you must say so. I will take my leave and relay our proceeding conversation to the Queen.” She bowed and turned to walk away, stopping to slightly tilt her head back. 

“You have no reason to fear my presence around Prince Donghyuck. I am already in love with another.” 

With that final statement she exited the room, leaving Renjun and Ten puzzled. That woman was a mystery and perhaps a force to be reckoned with. Renjun was, admittedly, too scared to find out. 

“Are you sure you want to marry into this family,” Ten questioned, standing to retrieve toiletries for Renjun’s bath. The younger man spun to face him with a smile. 

“It’ll be fine. A minor culture adjustment yes but, I believe everything will be fine.”

•

There was nothing Donghyuck hated more than having to wear official military attire. His facial features showed annoyance as watch his badges get pinned to his uniform. It was a reminder that should war break out, he’d have to fight alongside his fellow men and women. 

And Renjun would be the one enforcing orders. 

It scared him a little, knowing that his peace-loving sweetheart would be in charge of the opposite facet of peace. Thankfully the kingdoms were in good standing with each other…

“Where is Prince Donghyuck? I need to have a word with him effective immediately,” someone yelled. 

...well, they were  _ mostly _ in good standing anyway. 

The doors to Donghyuck’s living quarters were opened and a man with black hair barged in, face furious. He wore the official regalia of the North and on top of his head sat a gold crown with rubies. The prince cursed under his breath, surprising the young man helping him with his clothes. Donghyuck nodded at the man relieving him of his duties. 

“Prince Sicheng, how are you?”

“I don’t want to hear it Donghyuck. Why is my brother forced to give up his nation’s colors? Are the people of the Islands really that ego-driven?”

“It’s a tradition...and a formality. Renjun will be joining the Royal Family soon and it’s pertinent that he shows loyalty to our kingdom. My brother had to do the same when he married King Jaehyun.”

“Well yes but that’s because you and the people of the Valley have similar tastes when it comes to claiming outsiders like land waiting to be conquered.” Donghyuck frowned and began adjusting the cuff of his jacket.

“If you’re referring to the young king and my brother then I have no say in that. My duties are to this throne and this throne alone.”

“Who’s to say you won’t treat my brother the same?”

Donghyuck’s head snapped up at the older man’s accusation. He wanted to prove him wrong but bit his tongue. He might’ve engaged in such behaviors as an adolescent but he was a man now. Fighting fire with fire wasn’t the way anymore and he didn’t want to get Renjun into trouble.

“I have no desire to ‘claim’ Prince Renjun. I wouldn’t hurt him.”

“You barely know him.”

“This is true...but my mother raised me better than that.” Sicheng scoffed, looking the younger man up and down.

“Clearing her child-rearing wasn’t enough to stop your brother from refusing his duties to your kingdom.” 

“Don’t speak of her in that tone.”

“My apologies. However, I am not sorry for my previous statements.” He turned his nose into the air and left Donghyuck there, completely dumbfounded by the interaction that took place. They weren’t even three days in and the bad blood was already boiling. 

“Goddess give me a speedy engagement, I beg of you.”

•

“You look...different.”

“I agree. Very strange.”

Renjun rolled his eyes as he ran his hands down the jacket he wore. It was similar to what he saw King Beomseok wearing when the older man passed by earlier. The difference in his outfit was the minimal detailing and silver chains as opposed to the traditional gold the court wore. Regardless, the work that went into it was beautiful and made a note to thank the seamstresses on a job well done. 

“I don’t look any different than usual,” he replied. 

“I beg to differ, big brother. You look, softer somehow. Almost like a fairy.” 

“I-”

“I wouldn’t say he looks like a fairy but, you do look very pretty I suppose.”

“What is stopping me from throwing this cup of tea st your face Yukhei?”

“The fact that I can actually beat you in a fight?”

“Good point. Chenle, you’ll have to take the brunt of this.”

“Absolutely not, I refuse.”

Renjun ignored the two after that, only to occasionally listen in as they talked amongst themselves. He thanked God and Goddess for Yukhei and Chenle. Outside of Yangyang, those two didn’t cause much trouble and if anything, didn’t pay much attention to Islanders. Renjun was very grateful for that. 

The two weren’t his brothers by blood and were instead adopted into the family. Yukhei came after Renjun was born and years later sweet Chenle joined their family. They weren’t sure what came of their birth parents, only the king, and queen themselves knew. It didn’t really matter to them because they never questioned the validity of their siblinghood. 

A knock sounded from outside his room. A quick tapping, signaling urgency.

“Come in,” Renjun called. A woman with light brown hair that usually stood by Donghyuck entered. She was dressed in a similar fashion to the blonde woman from earlier and in her hand was a cream-colored envelope. 

“Good morning everyone,” she said, bowing as she regarded everyone in the room. 

“What brings you here,” Yukhei asked. 

“I’m here to deliver a letter to His Highness from Prince Donghyuck. He said it was quite urgent and that you must read this letter as soon as you receive it.” She gently placed the envelope in Renjun’s outstretched hand and smiled sweetly. 

“Do you know what it’s about?” 

“No, sir. I am not aware of the letter’s contents nor am I at liberty to know. I am simply the deliverer.” 

“Oh. Well, thank you, Miss ...”

“Kang Mina Your Highness. Charge of Prince Donghyuck and second in command of his all-female battalion.” 

“Nice to meet you, Mina. Thank you for delivering this to me.”

“You are most welcome.” She bowed once again before taking leave. As soon as the door closed, Renjun scrambled to open the envelope. 

“Well, a bit excited are we,” Chenle said teasingly. Renjun realized how eager he looked and calmed down, remembering that his brothers didn’t know of his relationship with Donghyuck.

“I’m just curious as to what the prince wants. We haven’t interacted much you know.” 

“I’m aware.”

Renjun resumed opening the letter, heart fluttering at the sight of Donghyuck’s familiar handwriting. The letter was sweet but brief. Donghyuck only had one request to make. 

  
  


_ To the love of my life,  _

  
  


_ I hope the people of the palace have been treating you well. Did you receive the water lilies? Were they to your liking?  _

_ I am sorry I haven’t spent time with you. Life has been very busy, too busy in fact. I hope you can forgive me for that.  _

_ As you know, today is the day of our engagement ceremony. I wish to see you beforehand my dearest Renjun, perhaps in the palace gardens? I will wait for you by the honeysuckles at a quarter till it is time to exchange the engagement promises.  _

_ With love, _

_ Donghyuck _

  
  
  


“What does it say,” Yukhei asked. Renjun folded the paper and tucked it inside his jacket, hoping he was maintaining a blank face. 

“Nothing important. Just well wishes before our engagement.” 

“What a waste of paper for something so trivial,” Chenle said. “You should hit him for that.” 

“Maybe that’s just how things are done here on the Islands.” 

“Well,  _ I _ think it’s stupid.” 

•

  
  


Donghyuck nervously paced back and forth, reciting what he planned to say once Renjun arrived. If it weren’t for the fact that his mother would scold him, he’d be pulling at his hair. 

“You’ll be fine. Everything will be fine. Ugh, what am I saying? I’m a complete idiot for goodness sakes.”

“Do you still talk to yourself, my love? I thought we outgrew such behaviors.”

Donghyuck spun around, tripping a little. He blushed, tan skin turning a bright red as Renjun giggled at him. It was such a pure sound, so much so that it made Donghyuck want to cry. 

“I was just um, rehearsing my script for important business matters,” he said, standing straight.

“Those business matters wouldn’t have anything to do with me would they,” Renjun inquired, walking towards Donghyuck. 

“How did you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

Donghyuck brought Renjun into a tight hug, humming softly as the older’s arms wrapped around his middle and held him closer. 

“This is nice,” Renjun said, breaking the silence. 

“It is.” Donghyuck pulled away to look into the shining eyes of his love. The North Star, Polaris they called him. Bright, beautiful, always there to help guide you home. Indeed, Renjun was Donghyuck’s home. 

“Why are you staring at me,” Renjun asked quietly. 

“You’re just so, so beautiful. You were beautiful before but now…”

“You don’t have to flatter me you know.”

“I don’t. But I have no reason to lie to you.”

He couldn’t help himself, the emotions he was feeling. His heartbeat was always a little faster when he was around Renjun. Having him here, now, was the best thing that could’ve happened to him. 

“If it is still alright, may I kiss you, my prince?” 

“I find it to be quite alright my king.” 

Donghyuck placed both of his hands on Renjun’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over the skin before leaning in for a sweet kiss. It wasn’t rushed, a perfect reunion after years of not seeing each other. He felt Renjun’s arms slowly wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Alas, like most good things, it had to end. When he pulled away, Donghyuck could see the light flush on his lover’s cheeks and the hazy look in his eyes. 

“That was something,” Renjun said, playing with the ends of Donghyuck’s hair. 

“It was.”

“You should indulge me more often. When we are free of our families, of course.”

“I would be honored to.” He leaned down to kiss Renjun again, whining when the older man pushed him away. 

“We should go before someone notices we’ve gone missing.” 

“Right, right of course.” He held his hand at Renjun’s waist and began leaving the gardens. Before they had to part ways, there was just one thing he needed to clarify...

“So, your king huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -update, update  
-an engagement chapter deserves the history of engagement  
-Poor Renjun experiencing jealousy for the first time. Hopefully, he doesn't see Yeri as a threat   
-Donghyuck is stressed and Sicheng is being a protective bro   
-There will be more on Yukhei and Chenle in later chapters   
-Don't mind me, just spreading the "Hyuck is a romantic boyfriend" agenda  
-I will include more lore and information about the various positions that the people of the palace have throughout the story. The first will be the Ladies of the Charge.   
-Next chapter will be the engagement ceremony and more pettiness from the families  
-I'll probably also make a Twitter account for this story to keep everything in one place since I have zero idea how to get pictures and stuff in the notes. I want everyone to see my inspiration behind a lot of the things this fic entails.   
-I love reading what you guys have to say and seeing how you take in the story. If anything it makes for better world-building and great conversation. Drop a comment or two :)


	6. Chapter Five: Tied By One Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s uh, anxious. His Highness isn’t the best with new people.” Renjun smiled knowingly and waved Minhyung off. 
> 
> “Tell His Highness he has no reason to be. I’m sure this event will go wonderfully.”

Honeysuckle and water lilies. The scent of coconut milk and jasmine. Two flames watched by other balls of fire, promising eternal devotion and protection to one another. Promises, that one would give to their lover. 

Are they really lovers? Was anyone truly in love?

The setup was all too familiar to Jaehyun. He remembers the smells of Islands engulfing his senses in this very temple. What it was like to see Taeyong donning his traditional military attire. Jaehyun promising to protect the prince for the rest of their days...

He did care for Taeyong and genuinely meant every word of his engagement and wedding vows and yet, it seemed like a loveless marriage. One buried by political alliances and signed treaties that forced some responsibility. For Jaehyun it was love. To everyone else, it was just another business transaction. 

“Is everything alright?”

Jaehyun was faced with Taeyong’s worried expression. The older man had his hand lightly brush the collar of Jaehyun’s cape, tracing the intricate details of the wine-colored trim. The action made the king weak in the knees and faint of heart. 

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine to me.”

“I have a lot on my mind is all. It really isn’t anything too serious.” A snippet of time passed before Taeyong let out a huff of air. 

“I know when you’re lying to me, My King. You would think two years of marriage would teach you that my people aren’t stupid.”

“I never said you were.”

“Actions imply otherwise and your body language is telling me that something is wrong.” 

The hand that Taeyong grazed against Jaehyun’s collar slowly fell as he brought his arms across his chest. Jaehyun wishes this wasn’t a normal occurrence but what could he do? How does one tell their husband they’ve potentially ruined the life of their younger sibling? 

“You know I’m trying Jaehyun,” Taeyong said quietly.

“I do and I swear to you that this is no fault of your own. There’s just a lot happening right now that I cannot speak about.”

“And when will you?”

Jaehyun only turned and faced forward. He felt his heartbreak when Taeyong sighed out of frustration and shifted so his body was turned away. 

They always fought like this. It was best to hide it and keep the issues at bay until after the ceremony. 

•

“This is a different look.”

“Yukhei and Chenle thought the same.”

“They certainly weren’t wrong. It’s a nice change though. You already look like a ruler of the Islands. Well…”

“The hair isn’t an indicator of that, is it?” 

“No but Lady Sarah doesn’t have blonde hair and she’s still a part of the royal family isn’t she?”

Renjun nodded and smiled as Yangyang smoothed down the front of his jacket. It was nice having his childhood friend here to support him. Yangyang always cheered him on, no matter what he did. The younger male was part of the reason Renjun and Donghyuck were together in the first place. Now if only he could allow himself the same happiness. 

“So, Minhyung is here as well.”

“I’m aware.” 

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Aren’t you going to court him?”

Yangyang stared at Renjun for a second before bursting out into loud cackles, much to the annoyance of the people around them. Renjun slapped him on the shoulder but it only spurred him on.

“Me? Courting Minhyung? If anything he should be coming to court me.” 

“And why is that?” There was a pregnant pause at the end of his question and if filled the air with an uncomfortable silence. 

“I’ve waited years for Minhyung to tell me how he feels. I think I’m just going to wait for him to do so for the rest of my life.” Yangyang gave a dry laugh before turning to Renjun with a smile on his face, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Are all of the men in this kingdom that stupid?”

  
•

  
  


_ The weather outside was finally turning warm, a gift from the Goddess herself as the seasons began to change. It was Renjun’s birthday, three days after the turn of the season in fact, and he couldn’t have asked for better company.  _

_ The affair was small, given the fact that he couldn’t celebrate this day with his family. His mates at the Academy were generous however and for the past three years have made it a joyous occasion. This year, the cooks put together a great feast of lamb, chicken, vegetable stew, and thick noodles to mix everything together. The boys were allowed one small serving of fine wine and enjoyed sweet bread for dessert. It was all lovely.  _

_ However, nothing was better than the walk he was taking with his beloved, holding hands under the moonlight and watching as their friends chased each other down the path.  _

_ “Did you enjoy your birthday,” Donghyuck asked. _

_ “I did. It was lovely this year. I was surrounded by a large group of friends, I grew a few centimeters taller, I’m finally with the love of my life.” _

_ “I’m nothing but a Sun Whore Renjun, I couldn’t possibly be-” Donghyuck flinched when Renjun slapped his arm and glared at him. _

_ “Hush. I can tell you that you are without a doubt, the only person I see. Prince Donghyuck, you’re kind and intelligent and beautiful and brave. Do not say such things about yourself. Just think about it; would I really accept your courtship if I didn’t feel this way about you?” _

_ “No…” _

_ “Then be kind to yourself. Have faith in us.” _

_ Donghyuck nodded and blushed when Renjun leaned up just a little to kiss him on the cheek. It was just dark enough that the older boy couldn’t see the flush of red on his face, but light enough for the moonlight to illuminate the shine in Renjun’s eyes as he pulled away. God and Goddess, Donghyuck was in love.  _

_ “Are you both done being absolutely disgusting? We expect this from Prince Jeno and Prince Jaemin but here you are, just as bad as them!”  _

_ The couple looked over to see Yangyang waving his arms at them violently, directing them towards his spot near the lake. Minhyung was was already shirtless and had the legs of his cotton pants rolled up. He stood close by Yangyang, snickering into the palm of his hand.  _

_ “We are not,” Renjun yelled back. _

_ “Could’ve fooled me! I’m glad I’m not a part of such shenanigans!” _

_ Donghyuck and Renjun quickly looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow before turning back to their friends. They both knew Yangyang was bluffing and the way Minhyung shifted back and forth said it all. It was common knowledge that the two were infatuated with each other but Yangyang loved freedom and Minhyung was too proud to admit his feelings. _

_ “Do you think they’ll ever tell each other,” Renjun asked as he led Donghyuck to the water.  _

_ “Knowing them, probably not for the next century.” _

  
•

“Prince Renjun, do you have a moment,” Mina asked as she walked into the room. She was followed by another young woman with chocolate brown hair. She had very kind features and her small mouth seemed to be permanently fixed into a smile. 

“Uh, yes I do. Is there anything you need me to do?”

“Not at the moment. We’re almost ready to begin the ceremony. I know actually here to introduce you to your new Charge.” Mina gestured for the woman to come forward to properly announce herself.

“Good afternoon Your Highness. My name is Ko Eunji, your Lady of the Charge.” She bowed deeply and came back up with an even brighter smile on her face. She looked nice enough. Renjun was very thankful for another kind face in the palace. 

“She will be assisting you with anything you need and provide you with the necessary protection, Your Highness. Eunji will give you companionship as you become more accustomed to life here on the Islands,” Mina continued. 

Renjun was used to having help around, “servants” they were called. However, the Charge wasn’t like that at all. All of the lovely women were treated like family and it made him curious to learn more about them. 

“Well, I’m very much looking forward to your companionship dearest Eunji.” 

  
•

_ Audrey Stephen’s Guide to Women in Power: Kingdoms and Empires _

_ Volume Three Edition One _

** _Chapter Ten: The Cobalt Islands of the South _ **

** _The Ladies of the Charge_ **

_ “An all-female group of soldiers, doctors, and maidens, these women grow up within the castle walls and live to honor the royal family. They are not simple “servants” as people outside of the Islands see them or believe them to be. They are seen as a part of the royal family themselves, oftentimes growing up alongside and building friendships with the children of the family and the court. These women (and women as a whole) are cherished and vital to the kingdom and receive a great deal of respect akin to the prince(s) and/or princess(es) of the royal family and royalty throughout the lands. Anyone disrespecting a woman of the Charge will have shame brought upon them and in old legends, are thought to be cursed by the God of the Moon for their insolence.  _

_ The Ladies received an excellent education in arithmetic, science, reading, writing, the arts, and most importantly, military strategy and training. Starting at the age of 15, they spend the next three years taking up a specialization in one or more of the following:  _

  * __Military (The Charges all-female battalion) __
  * _General Medicine (this excludes midwifery and surgical which are their own specializations) _
  * _Surgical Medicine _
  * _Midwifery _
  * _Higher Education _
  * _Culture/Tradition Keepers_
  * _Temple Keeping/Priestess_

_ A select few are chosen to closely aid members of the royal family. Each member is assigned one principle Charge but may have more if they so choose. Some situations require more Charges to be in the presence of the royals (such as large events like weddings or the birth of a child). The Queen/Prince Consort must be escorted by more than three Charges outside of the castle walls and by two inside the walls.*” The Royal Charges are as follows:  _

  * __King Beomseok: flanked by Kwon Boah __
  * _Queen Yesol: flanked by Kang Seulgi and Bae Joohyun_
  * _Prince Donghyuck**: flanked by Kim Yerim and Kang Mina (Mina, later on, becomes the Charge of Prince Consort Huang Renjun alongside Ko Eunji) _
  * _Prince Bogyeong: flanked by Park Jungwha_
  * _Lady Sarah: flanked by Ahn Heeyeon _

_ *The General of the Royal Military must always have multiple sources of protection. They are the most vulnerable due to their knowledge of the military and because they are sometimes seen as a great threat and a higher position of power than the ruling monarch.  _

_ **Prince Donghyuck’s cousin, the Royal Guardian Lee Minhyung also serves as a protection to His Highness as training to become Admiral of the Navy.  _

  
  


_ “During the time of Beomseok’s reign, the Commanding Lady of the Charge was Kwon Boah, who was relieved of her position by Kim Yerim once Prince Donghyuck was sworn in as the king. The second in command, Kang Mina, assumed the position of General of the Army under the Consort Prince Renjun. Ko Eunji was further trained under Mina’s position once the rotation was made.” _

•

Donghyuck was sweating profusely and cursed the traditions that made military attire mandatory. His mother tried her best to fan him but the act proved to be futile. Minhyung watched on, every now and then shaking his head at the absurdity of his cousin’s dramatics. 

“Donghyuck love, I’m trying but you know how the weather gets this time of the year.”

“We couldn’t change the tradition for the sake of my health,” he cried.

“You know how important tradition is. Don’t you want the God and Goddess to bless you with a happy union?”

“Well yes, but-”

“Then you will do as you are told. Set an example my dear boy for you will be the king of these lands someday.” 

He was growing quite tired of hearing that statement. If his mother drilling this into his head wasn’t one thing, Taeyong’s presence in the walls made it another. Donghyuck often wondered how different life would be like if Taeyong assumed his responsibility on the throne. This year would’ve been his first as the king, had he done what was expected of him. 

At first, Donghyuck was furious. He wanted no part in kingdom politics and was set to take Youngho’s place as the General of the Army once he was of age. He wasn’t prepared to come back home from the Academy and hear that his brother had essentially committed treason. Thank the stars above that Taeyong was born here as he surely would’ve been beheaded anywhere else for such foolishness. 

“You look troubled Your Highness,” Yerim said as she gently dabbed a bead of sweat from his brow line. His mother nodded in agreement. 

“I’m fine. Just...nervous is all.” He wasn’t exactly lying. He was quite nervous for the ceremony to begin. It only solidified that in a week, or however long his mother planned to drag this out, he would see Renjun don the gorgeous satin and silk wedding garments that the Islanders craved to witness. Out of curiosity, he snuck a peek at General Seo and Lady Boah’s old garments a few days ago and almost wept from joy. Goddess be a beacon of light and forgive him for the impure thoughts he had at that moment. May the seamstresses borrow ideas from weddings past. He could only imagine what the tunic for their wedding night would look like…

“He has the look Your Majesty,” Minhyung said giggling.

“Look? What look,” she asked, worriedly checking over Donghyuck’s face. “Are you coming down with a summer fever?” 

“Oh, he’s coming down with a fever of  _ great _ proportions.”

“Shut up Minhyung,” Donghyuck replied through gritted teeth.

“What on Earth are they yapping about,” Queen Yesol asked Yerim.

“For your sake and for the sake of Donghyuck’s rear end My Queen, I have elected to refrain from disclosing that information.” Yerim raised an eyebrow at Donghyuck and quickly glanced down before leaving to attend to the other Ladies. 

“I’m very confused. What is this ‘look’?” 

“It’s nothing Mother, Minhyung is just being a brat.” 

“I thought that was your job dear cousin?” 

The door to the small temple opened and the Royal Priestess entered, stunning palace inhabitants and guests alike in her ceremonial robes. Her golden blonde hair and her Sun crown made her look like the Goddess were here on Earth. 

“If you may forgive me, Your Majesty, we are ready to begin the ceremony.” The Queen nodded and the Priestess smiled as she signaled for the Charge to allow both of the royal families in attendance to enter. Donghyuck quickly welcomed everyone, wincing at the glares that King Lijun and Prince Sicheng gave him. Queen YingYue bowed and gave Donghyuck a tight-lipped smile before continuing to take her seat at the front. Renjun’s other brothers followed suit. 

The only person that really gave Donghyuck the time of day was Yangyang and for that he was glad. It was good seeing an old friend and he felt warm when the younger man waved happily in his direction. Donghyuck didn’t miss the confusion on the faces of the men Yangyang sat between, the royal advisor by the name Ten and a stern-looking man with a military uniform on. 

He’d have to ask his old companion about the two at a later time. 

•

“We’re getting ready to start the ceremony now Your Highness. Is there anything you’ll be needing,” Eunji asked as looked Renjun over, making sure he was presentable enough to enter the temple. 

“I don’t think so. But what if we start walking in and I do? Goddess help me, I’m so nervous.”

“I’m not sure if this helps but you look stunning and His Highness won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.” 

Renjun blushed and looked away. He was still getting used to all of the compliments from everyone. Having this woman he just met speak on his beauty made his stomach flip. In a good way, of course. 

“I...why thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“It’s almost time,” Minhyung said as he stepped into the little room they waited in. “You look nice Prince Renjun.”

“Thank you.”

“He’s uh, anxious. His Highness isn’t the best with new people.” Renjun smiled knowingly and waved Minhyung off. 

“Tell His Highness he has no reason to be. I’m sure this event will go wonderfully.” 

•

“Are you prepared my son,” his father asked as he walked towards him. Donghyuck gave a weak smile and a small nod. 

“I suppose I’ll have to be.” 

“You’ll be fine. This ceremony doesn’t last very long. Hopefully, your betrothed doesn’t throw a shoe at you as your mother did during our engagement.”

“Wasn’t that your fault?”

“Yes, but I also didn’t appreciate the assault. Remember, she was still a Charge at the time. Do know how painful those shoes are?” 

Donghyuck was aware. He’s been on the receiving end of Yerim and Mina’s shoes on multiple occasions.

Minhyung walked in behind General Seo and the king’s advisor Taeil just in time. He clapped Donghyuck on the shoulder as he led the younger man to his place at the front. 

“You should see him Donghyuck. All of your worries will soon go away. He looks so gorgeous now, just wait until your wedding ceremony.” 

Donghyuck has been waiting, dreaming, and daydreaming about it. Minhyung was just being mean at this point. 

They reached the front and stood proudly, Donghyuck with a straight back for once. The Priestess smiled warmly at them before she gestured to the Ladies guarding the front.

“Please escort His Highness, Prince Renjun into the temple of the Sun Goddess. May she bless him with her warmth as he enters.” Donghyuck looked to the front of the room and almost passed out. Minhyung was right, Renjun did look gorgeous.

He didn’t think that seeing his future husband in the colors of his nation would affect him so much but now that it was happening, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was different seeing the pure white of the Islands, white more pure than the sands of the beaches, grace the engagement uniform Renjun wore. He seemed brighter somehow and Donghyuck silently thanked the Moon God for bestowing such beauty on him. Hopefully, the Goddess wasn’t too mad about that. 

Eunji was a wonderful choice as Renjun’s Charge. Like Lady Sarah, she wasn’t born here on the Islands. Instead, she was adopted by a few nobles and raised in the castle with the other Ladies. Despite such a difference, she was still family and still belonged here. Donghyuck could only hope that his beloved will be as accepted and loved as their dear Eunji. 

Time seemed to slow down as the older prince came closer and closer. Donghyuck wasn’t sure if he even breathed during that time. He couldn’t be bothered to think about anything else as Renjun was instructed to place his hand into Donghyuck’s. The Crown Prince barely listened to the old scripture the Priestess was reciting when the smell of honeydew wafted off of Renjun when his star-like eyes glanced at Donghyuck with love. He wasn’t even worried if anyone noticed how their gazes lasted a little too long. If the way he rubbed his thumb over the top of Renjun’s hand was too intimate. At this moment, all that mattered was the man standing beside him. 

“Under the light of the Goddess, shall you both be protected. That while you will have to grow into each other, she shall bring happiness. Will you accept this joy, laughter, and love in her temple? Will you promise to honor and protect one another as you move towards a perfect union that will continue to provide strength to this great kingdom?” 

“Under the light of the Goddess, I accept,” Donghyuck said softly. 

“Under the light of the Goddess and the protection of His Highness, I accept,” Renjun replied. 

“Under the serenity of our Goddess’ husband, the Moon God, will you both have peace. That while the world isn’t a perfect place, a place that is filled with chaos, he will give you tranquility. Will you accept this calmness, this promise of purity and truth,” the Priestess continued. 

“Under the serenity of the God, I accept.”

“Under the serenity of the God and the tranquility of His Highness, I accept.”

“As witnessed by me and those who love you, you are now tied together as one soul. You shall be prepared to accept the tie as one heart and lastly, as one body. May the Goddess bless you as you leave the temple.” 

With Yerim on Renjun’s side and Eunji on Donghyuck’s, were the rings placed on their fingers. It was also then, that Renjun dropped the hand holding Donghyuck’s. The prince was removed from the dream-like spell he was under, remembering that to the world, they were nothing but strangers. 

“I hope to see you again Your Highness. I’m looking forward to this journey together,” Renjun said as he walked away to embrace his parents. 

“I hope to see you again as well, my shining star of the North.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hello friends! Here's another update!  
-So, of course, we have to start with some royal drama. Taeyong (and many others) do not know what the three kings signed for and of course, it's torturing him. On top of that, he has some issues within his own marriage. More on that and Taeyong later...  
-and before you ask, yes we will meet the famous Lady Sarah  
-Yangyang and his boy troubles. Minghyung darling, will you admit to your feelings?  
-A cutesy flashback from Academy days. The "Sun Whore" comment is meant to be degrading and will be touched upon in later chapters. Of course, Renjun would never let Hyuck talk badly about himself. No one would.   
-And yes, I will be introducing Jeno and Jaemin soon  
-Renjun's charge is our lovely Koeun everyone. SM DEBUT HER OR ISTG  
-Some history for you guys. Hope you liked it  
-Hyuck being dramatic, what's new? There will be more on his relationship with Taeyong later. And like most guys, gets a little hot under the collar when they think have...suggestive thoughts about their significant others. Obviously Mark and Yeri weren't going to let him live that down.  
-who's the guy sitting with Ten and Yangyang?  
-Some more of our young princes being happy and in love but not being able to show it  
-Drop some comments down below. I love hearing what you guys have to say and it keeps me inspired as your writer :)


	7. Chapter Six: The String That Holds Us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To see the receiver of the engagement breathe passion and love and joy into a room of family and friends, but only for the eyes of their lover, is the most beautiful example of all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Twitter for this fic: @CultureQueen3

Renjun dreamed about the water.

He stood at the edge of the clear lake, marveling at the abundance of plants surrounding the area. The end of the lake was graced by a waterfall and under it, stood Donghyuck. He didn’t hesitate to step in and begin swimming to the object of his affection, growing closer and closer until…

“It’s time to rise, Your Highness,” Ten said, shaking Renjun awake. The young man groaned and pulled a pillow over his face, desperately trying to block out the sunlight that filtered in the room as Eunji opened the curtains. 

“Why did you wake me up? I was having such a pleasant dream,” he mumbled against the pillow. 

“We have to begin exposing you to the people of the Islands Your Highness,” Eunji said as she dropped a pile of clothes on his bed. “You also have a meeting with Her Majesty and you must meet Lady Sarah to begin preparing for your wedding ceremony.” 

“Is that today,” he asked, lifting his head up.

“I’m afraid so. His Highness, the prince also requested to have lunch with you today.” 

“Is that so?” She nodded and walked away to open the door to his bathing area and began drawing the water. 

“Yes, he’s been very adamant about having an informal sit down with you. I’ve never seen a boy more desperate,” Ten said.

“Well, it is important that I get to know the man I will be calling husband one day.”

“This is true. I will say my Dove, whatever spell you have Prince Donghyuck under is quite powerful. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you during your engagement ceremony.” 

Renjun’s cheeks began to heat up and he kept his head down to hide the red that was spreading across his face. Was Donghyuck truly that transparent? He was thankful that no one suspected anything was happening between them. 

“You’re so silly Ten. I’m sure the prince wasn’t  _ that _ focused on my features.” 

“You didn’t see him from my point of view. Even Kun could tell that he was drawn to you. The Moon God has blessed you with incredible beauty my darling. Take heed of that.” 

“Your bath is ready Prince Renjun,” Eunji said as she peeked her head back into the room. Renjun nodded and got up to join the woman in his bath quarters. She was silently mixing together some flowers and oils as Renjun took off his clothes and stepped into the pool of water. Ten entered soon after with a pen and a stack of paper and sat on a bench near the edge.

“Your mother spoke to me last night. She wants to have a word with you sometime in the coming days.” Renjun turned and raised an eyebrow at Ten.

“What could she possibly want?”

“Well, as a father myself, I would want to spend some, even just a little more time with my son before he is married into another kingdom.” 

The prince turned back around with wide eyes, thinking about how Yangyang desired to be courted by Minhyung and how he could be married into the same family Renjun was joining if Minhyung could get it together. He hoped the best for his dear friend, wishing that he would one day experience that same feeling that came with finally being with the one you love. It was a thought that made Renjun wonder if he and Donghyuck would be able to live their truth. 

  
•

_ “There are three important things one should learn before they die. _

_ How to read _

_ How to write _

_ And how to dance for their beloved  _

_ Reading is important because you must learn how to read the news of the town. It is important to immerse yourself into this wide world that the Universe created. Writing is fundamental because you must be able to record your taxes and keep stock of the products you will sell to the people of the town. There are many more reasons but those are some of the most important. _

_ Now dancing is a great part of the tradition on our Islands. We dance to celebrate birth, life, love, joy, pain, and death. To dance for your love on your wedding day could be described as coming of age. From the poorest silver pincher to the riches of the royal family, we invest greatly into the joining of two souls, two hearts, and two bodies to form a perfect union. Our festivities last for such a long time because we love to celebrate love. _

_ To see the receiver of the engagement breathe passion and love and joy into a room of family and friends, but only for the eyes of their lover, is the most beautiful example of all.” ~unknown townswoman _

  
•

  
  


Renjun was nervous. He was absolutely, devastatingly nervous. When he picked up the loose cotton clothes and told to put them on to prepare for his “lesson”, he almost passed out. What lesson did he possibly need to learn? He was hoping it didn’t involve something that would anger his father. The older man had been on edge since the second day at the palace, Renjun didn’t want to give him even more of a reason to be upset. 

When he heard the “lesson” was with Her Majesty and Lady Sarah, Renjun almost had a heart attack. 

“Please breathe Your Highness, there isn’t a way for me to explain that I allowed you to perish in my presence,” Ten had said as he watched Renjun leaving the room earlier.

“If I die then I won’t be subjected to this mess,” he replied.

“If you die His Highness wouldn’t have a fiancé and the kingdoms would have a reason to fight,” Eunji stated dryly. 

They arrived at a large courtyard lined with different types of beautiful plants and small ponds filled with colorful fish. Renjun immediately recognized Queen Yesol, spotting the signature long, neat braid she always has. Her dress was more casual for the palace; a simple, white, flowing gown made of chiffon. A gold band accented the dress, showing off a bit of her figure. Another woman, shorter than the queen, with long black hair and lighter skin, was beside her, casually twirling around on her toes in a dress similar to the queen’s, but with a calf-length hemline. 

“Is that…”

“Yes, yes it is,” Eunji said. “I will be over here keeping watch of the grounds Your Highness. If there is anything you need, I will be here.” 

“I...of course, of course. Thank you.” She bowed and began walking around the perimeter, singing a sweet song in the native language of the Islanders. Renjun gulped and slowly made his way to the women in the center of the courtyard, wincing when the queen noticed as he drew closer. 

“Prince Renjun, how are you this beautiful morning,” she asked, smiling.

“I’m doing well Your Majesty. Perhaps a little tired but I am well.” 

“Wonderful. I’m sure since you’re here we can prepare your lesson.” She turned to the dark-haired woman and held her hand out, guiding her towards Renjun.

“This is our lovely Lady Sarah. Our palace historian and the wife of my insufferable brother in law.”

“Oh Yesol, did Bogyeong upset you again?”

“I will say my life was a little easier when be was off traveling with the army. Granted, I missed your presence in the palace and Minhyung wanted you both home.”

Renjun could see it: the large, round, owlish eyes and pale skin. The same charming nose and thin lips. Her face was rounder but those high cheekbones were all the same. Minhyung and Lady Sarah were near spitting images of each other, save for Minhyung taking his father’s hair color. Overall, she was absolutely gorgeous. 

“I’m glad to be home. And most importantly, am glad to finally be in the company of the young man that is the talk of the palace,” Sarah said, politely smiling and bowing to Renjun. He awkwardly returned the gesture, cursing himself for the poor attempt.

“Hello, my Lady. I am Prince Huang Renjun of the Northern Mountains.” 

“I am quite familiar with you already Prince Renjun. The lovely gentlemen at the stables can’t seem to stop talking about the future husband of my nephew.” 

Of course, they couldn’t. Did anyone ever pay more attention to their own lives anymore? 

“What kinds of things did they say about me,” he asked, growing anxious. 

“Oh, nothing too bad. Just the usual curiosity of what you are like. There was one very...unsavory comment in regards to you but my dear husband handled that well. Some time in the hellfire should do him some good.” Lady Sarah smiled at the end of her statement, ceasing any questions Renjun had about this “hellfire” place. 

“Now,” she began, clapping her hands together. “Shall we begin?”

•

“You know spying isn’t good Your Highness,” Minhyung said as he stood by Donghyuck. They were sitting on top of a stone ledge, looking down at the courtyard. Donghyuck was beaming, watching as his mother and aunt began to teach Renjun the traditions of his people. 

“No, but I’m finding myself to be enjoying this too much to care.”

“Unfortunate considering the fact that Prince Renjun’s dance shouldn’t be viewed by you until the day of your wedding.” 

“You’re right but I’m just curious is all. Dancing isn’t a large part of the North’s customs and I know that some of the things we do make the Northern Kingdom a little uneasy.”

The younger man did have a point. This was a big step, having Renjun learn and prepare something that people from the outside wouldn’t understand. He knew the feeling very well. He understood the tension and the uncomfort of being questioned about the things he holds bear and dear. He knew that deep down, Renjun would do this even if they told him not to. He was in love with Donghyuck and wanted to be a part of this family, no matter what. 

Minhyung was a little envious of his cousin. Donghyuck didn’t have shame in expressing his love for Renjun and if the issue of kingdom rivalry weren’t in the way, he’d proclaim that love from the top of the highest peak on the main Island. That’s just how devoted he was to their romance. 

The guard felt like a coward for denying his feelings for Renjun’s bubbly companion Yangyang. Indeed, the younger man was quite the individual and Minhyung didn’t see himself falling for him until it was too late. Their glances began to last longer than they should and touches lingered more. Minhyung found himself wanted to stand by Yangyang at all times, found himself agreeing with anything and everything he said. Minhyung was a fool for Liu Yangyang and he let it slip through his fingers because he didn’t want to be subjected to the harshness Donghyuck and Renjun were facing. 

It was stupidly, horrifically, incredibly selfish. 

“Do you think we should give them their privacy and set up for your lunch with His Highness? You both still have to go to the town and interact with the people after you’ve filled your stomachs,” he said, standing from the ledge. 

“I suppose we should,” Donghyuck sighed, following suit. Not once did he take his eyes off of Renjun when he moved. Minhyung wondered if anyone noticed him looking at Yangyang with the same expression of love in his eyes.

•

“You’ve done well for a first-timer. I was pleasantly surprised,” Lady Sarah said as she walked through the garden with Renjun. The younger man was starting to wonder if this more like a forest as opposed to an actual garden. Just when he thought he’s been all over it, he’s surprised with more stretches of plant-filled land. 

“What can I say? I have a wonderful teacher.”

“Flattery, my dearest prince, will get you very far,” she responded, laughing. 

His first dance lesson, as he learned, was truly amazing. Learning that his body was able to move so fluidly and gracefully was an awe-inspiring experience. Granted, he wasn’t as graceful  _ as _ Lady Sarah or the other Islanders but he thought he did well enough.

“Lady Sarah?”

“Yes?”

“If I may ask, how did you get here?” 

“That’s a very good question. We can start with my homeland of Novatia. It’s a large empire east of here with lots of snowy lands, large trees, and a bundle of lakes. I am a descendant of a percentage of Novatia’s population that was taken over a hundred years ago and brought for indentured servitude as a small payment from the Valley of Roses.” 

“Your ancestors were of the Valley?”

“That would be correct. The king at the time, and I always forget his name, had 200 of his people sent there. They were promised a way home after they served their time but once that time ended, the boats were nowhere in sight. There was no choice but to permanently settle there. They kept the old traditions, kept us alive and the population grew. Move forward in time and here I am. Now, if you want to know the secret to how wonderful of a dancer I am…”

“I do.”

“In my youth, I was very fascinated by the kingdoms this way of the Earth. So, I learned all I could about them. The food, the arts, writings, past societies, and governments; it was a way to connect back to the Old World of the Valley and all of the kingdoms that surround it. When I became of age, I traveled here to return to my homeland. I met Bogyeong on one of his travels with the army and it was like love at first sight. Such a handsome prince he was. He courted me and the next thing I know I’m married, a Lady of the court, and the mother of a bouncing baby boy.” The older woman smiled, twirling a piece of her dress in her hands. 

“I wouldn’t trade that small detour in my trip for anything.” 

Her smile, the starry-eyed gaze she had, it was the face of a woman happy and in love. Renjun could only hope that he’d have the same look in his eyes years down the road. He would be older, maybe a little grey, standing by Donghyuck. Perhaps they’d have a family as well. Only time would tell. 

“Of course, it didn’t come without challenges. Members of the court weren’t too happy that one of the princes was marrying a displaced woman with a strange name.” She turned to look at Renjun with faux mirth in her eyes. “Do you know how hard it is to explain that my name was given by the governing powers of Novatia? My parents never had a choice in blessing me with the name of the Valley.” 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, My Lady.” 

“That was nothing but a small problem love. I had to work hard and prove to the Islanders that I was worthy of being Bogyeong’s wife. That I was deserving of their respect. It wasn’t until after my wedding and Minhyung’s birth that I gained it. I prayed to the Goddess that he would have hair like the Sun in the sky. I am forever grateful that she heard my prayers.” 

“Why would you wish for such a thing,” he asked. He wasn’t judging her by any means. He was just confused about why a mother would make such a request. 

“Answer me this my dear Renjun; is it selfish of me to ask for my son would be somewhat similar to his peers in the palace? Was it not enough of a burden for him to look like me?” 

It was a question Renjun didn’t have an answer to. He felt so foolish for asking. 

•

Donghyuck looked out to the horizon, towards the expanse of the ocean and the loud seagulls flying above it. He nervously tapped his fingers against the table, rattling the glassware that sat on it.

“Why are you so anxious,” Minhyung asked.

“Why are you so obnoxious?”

“Unlikely.”

“Don’t be daft Minhyung, you know you are.” Minhyung rolled his eyes and sat in a chair near Donghyuck. 

“All I’m saying is you need to save the jitters for you wedding, Your Highness. You need to conserve the energy from your tapping for when Renjun arrives.” 

“It’s been almost an hour Minhyung; maybe he’s not coming. I can see why knowing how the palace has been swarming with people as of late. My dear father still doesn’t know where to cut the guest list.”

“You worry too much.”

Donghyuck knows he does. But this time it was for a legitimate reason. He had planned for this to be a sweet, romantic lunch before they took their outing to the town on the main island. The loud opening and slamming of the patio door startled him and Minhyung. He was thankful that he held his tongue before coming face to face with the noisy intruder.

“I’m so sorry! I had my first dance lesson for the wedding and I was all sweaty and I had to bathe again and poor Eunji scolded me for walking away unattended and...”

“It’s alright,” Donghyuck said, hopping up to pull Renjun into a hug, thankful for the seclusion of the area he chose. 

“I’ll be keeping watch at the door. Enjoy your lunch, Your Highness,” Minhyung said as he stood to bow at the two. “I hope you enjoy it as well, Prince Renjun.” 

“I will. Oh, and Minhyung?”

“Yes?”

“Your mother said to remember to get some rest.” 

Minhyung raised an eyebrow and smiled, nodding slightly before going to stand guard at the patio door. As soon as the older man closed the door, Donghyuck swooped in to kiss Renjun, catching the older prince by surprise. He returned to gesture, smiling against Donghyuck’s fuller lips. 

“You just can’t stop can you,” he asked, moving back slightly to look into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Of course not. You’re practically addicting my love.”

“Your sentiments are disgusting and yet I find them to be awfully endearing as well.” 

“Good, because I plan on giving you an infinite amount of kisses once we’re married.”

“Only once we’re married?”

“My apologies. An infinite amount more.” 

Renjun smiled, giddy and with a heart full of love. Donghyuck was sweeter than the molasses that dripped from the trees in the forest that surrounded Renjun’s kingdom. He was more beautiful than the roses he was given as an engagement gift from King Jaehyun himself. Donghyuck was his first and last and only. 

“Will there be a point where you let me go so we can enjoy the lovely food your chef has prepared My King,” Renjun asked, leaving butterfly kisses on Donghyuck’s cheeks. 

“I will have you know that I prepared this myself.” Renjun pulled away and stared at the younger man in shock. 

“You didn’t.”

“Oh, but I did.”

“Donghyuck…”

“Don’t say anything. I wanted to do this Renjun.” He kissed Renjun’s forehead and took his hand to lead him to his seat. 

“You didn’t have to cook for me Donghyuck. You already have enough going on with the wedding and your training to become king.” 

“I wanted to and that’s what matters. Let me spoil you.” 

“You’re infuriating Prince Lee Donghyuck of the Cobalt Islands.”

“As I’ve been told many times in my years.”

Renjun watched as Donghyuck took a piece of bread and dipped it into a thick soup before he held it out to Renjun. 

“Here, have a bite,” he said excitedly. Renjun, trusting Donghyuck, did as he was told and was surprised to learn that it was very, very delicious. 

“What is that,” he asked, chewing his food. 

“A vegetable stew I learned to make from one of the ladies in the kitchen. It’s one of my favorites from childhood.” 

“Please, feed more of it to me,” Renjun exclaimed. 

“Such a needy prince. What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me, hold me, feed me and cherish my entire existence?” 

Donghyuck laughed and shook his head as he fed Renjun another helping of bread and stew. It was lovely, eating and engaging in playful banter together. And Donghyuck also topped it off with a fine bottle of wine too. 

“You know, we haven’t been swimming in such a long time,” Renjun said, lightly putting his hand on Donghyuck’s knee. He smiled a little as the younger prince began to blush and stutter his words.

“I-I...well...you see…”

“Would you like to go swimming with me Donghyuck? I want to do it like you do this time.” 

“I would love to but your father…”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides, isn’t it commonplace on the Islands to wade in the water barely clothed?”

“Oh, Goddess…”

They were interrupted by the door being flung open. Donghyuck let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and thanked the Goddess and Minhyung for saving him from taking Renjun up on his offer. The last thing he needed was to cause a scandal before the wedding. 

“What do you need dear cousin?”

“The king of the Eastern Plains and his court have arrived,” Minhyung answered. He and Donghyuck both jumped a little when Renjun sprung out of his seat and ran inside the palace, leaving the other two behind. Donghyuck sighed heavily as he stood up.

“That was quite the exit wasn’t it,” Minhyung asked, smirking. 

“Leave it to Prince Jeno’s family to be the cause of such a reaction.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -yay, another update!  
-Yes, Ten is Yangx2 dad send tweet (no, there isn't any mpreg)  
-some historical stuff in the form of a letter   
-more on the native language bit later  
-Renjun is a hot commodity wbk  
-Also introducing Lady Sarah! I wanted to her backstory to tie into both Minhyung and Renjun's lives in some way. Hope I've done it some justice.   
-JUST ADMIT YOU LOVE YANGYANG ALREADY   
-Novatia is a blend of Nova Scotia which is a province in Canada (cause I had to get "Mark is Canadian" in there somewhere). I made it an empire cause Canada big.   
-Next chapter we finally meet Prince Jeno (and Jaemin will be mentioned and introduced later on)  
-Comments keep me going and I love hearing what you guys have to say! :)


	8. Chapter Seven: Goddess, Bless the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Relations with the North wasn’t the best and at times they still aren’t. But, they truly blessed us with a shining star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Twitter account is now open! @CultureQueen3

“Jeno! Prince Jeno,” Renjun exclaimed, barreling towards the younger man. The Islanders of the palace were confused and some even gave dirty looks. What was the Crown Prince’s fiancé doing running to and hugging another man? Poor Renjun wasn’t aware of the stares he was receiving; more focused on greeting an old friend he hadn’t seen in such a long time. 

“My dear Renjun, it’s been so long,” Jeno said, hugging him tightly. “My father has been dying for our families to have an outing.” 

“Should we take that opportunity soon?”

“Definitely.”

It didn’t take long for the rest of Renjun’s family to come and greet the handsome prince of the East and his court. They adored Jeno and once upon a time had hoped he’d be the one to marry Renjun. Clearly, the universe had other plans, plans that Renjun’s father still wasn’t too keen on following. 

“Jeongmin, Aeji, we’ve been dying to see you all,” King Lijun said, enveloping Jeno’s parents in a hug. The couple happily returned the gesture, blending together the respective black and emerald colors of the kingdoms. It made Renjun think about how close their kingdoms were coming to being joined. He thanked the Goddess that it wasn’t so, that he could be with Donghyuck. 

“It’s an honor to attend the wedding of your lovely son Lijun. Though, I do wonder why he’s marrying one of Beomseok’s heirs.” 

“That’s a discussion we will have at a later time,” Renjun’s father answered. Renjun raised an eyebrow at the older man but didn’t question it further. His father had his reasons for what he did. Renjun trusted the man’s judgment well enough to not speak on it. 

“Jeongmin, welcome to the Islands my friend,” Beomseok said, voice booming, Queen Yesol joining behind him. 

“Hardly friends Beomseok. Acquaintances at best.” 

“You know I’m only being welcoming. We are grateful for your attendance.” 

“Yes well, you know that supporting Prince Renjun as he marries into your hedonistic kingdom is the least we could do.” 

“Strong words from a man who doesn’t allow his wife to speak in public,” Beomseok replied with a tight smile. 

Renjun and Jeno looked at each other before Renjun took Jeno by the arm to sneak away. As much as they were used to the constant feuding between families, they didn’t want to be around it during this time. Not when this was supposed to be in celebration of two people coming together for the rest of their lives. At least, that’s what it was to the princes in question. 

“You would think that they would have better relations by now,” Jeno said as they walked through one of the grand halls. “The hate between kingdoms is strong and I’m surprised war hasn’t broken out between us all.” 

“You know I couldn’t possibly fight any of you,” Renjun replied. 

“I know but it would be expected of us. By God and Goddess, I couldn’t point a sword in the face of my lover. I’d rather die before I hurt him.” 

•

  


_ “It was no secret that many of the kingdoms didn’t like each other. After the death of King Jaegyu of the Valley of Roses, the feuds between the kingdoms grew worse. The North and their companions, the Eastern Plains Kingdom sided with each other, refusing to take part in any peace treaties when they were being headed by a boy [Jaehyun]. The Valley and the Islands were always close, being the large military kingdoms they were and didn’t hesitate to boast such power once the allyship of the North and the East was proclaimed. _

_ The young King Jaehyun’s marriage to Prince Taeyong of the Cobalt Islands enraged many people from the smaller kingdoms and instilled fear into several others. Having two large kingdoms be joined by marriage was dangerous for people who could not fight against them. Many saw it as an opportunity for King Beomseok to give his son to the ruler of another land; a political opportunity to show his strength as a king. _

_ At one point the North and East had planned to join together by marrying their sons Prince Renjun and Prince Jeno. Renjun would join the East as Prince Consort and his older brother Sicheng would claim the Northern throne. As events continue to unfold, a new proposal was made and Queen Yesol herself chose Renjun to marry her youngest child, Prince Donghyuck. This agreement made it so the North and the Islands would join together as a power and that some of the manpower from the Islands and their allies from the Valley would take a post in the North. The North would then open trade to the Islands and the Valley as a result of the union between the princes. However, the only place that didn’t receive such gifts were the Plains. _

_ The late King Jaegyu and King Jeongmin were not fond of each other, a result of old tensions between the two from the old days of the Valley’s reign over a large portion of the lands. That period in time created wounds that still were not mended hundreds of years later. When Jaehyun took the mantle as king, he made it so nothing would go to King Jeongmin, an act made in his father’s honor. _

_ ‘There is no honor in speaking so harshly of the dead and there can be no satisfaction in celebrating the demise of my father, the late King Jung Jaegyu. After much trial and error, King Jeongmin has still refused to the conditions set by my parliament. It is my duty as King of the Valley of Roses, to refuse the Eastern Kingdom any of our men, our goods, and the men of our true allies in the Cobalt Islands.’ _

~an excerpt from “The Four Kings” 

  
•

“Where have you been Jeno,” Donghyuck shouted as he saw Renjun and Jeno heading in his direction. Minhyung perked up and smiled brightly at the sight of his old friend.

“Traveling and sleeping my dear friend; what else is new?” 

“Those travels wouldn’t happen to involve Jaemin would they,” Donghyuck asked as he hugged the older man. 

“Well, we did happen to run into each other a few times. Such beautiful moments they were.” 

“We’d rather not hear about your sexual escapades,” Renjun replied, nose scrunched in disgust.

“The prudish ways of your people is showing Renjun,” Jeno said, playfully thumping Renjun’s nose. “Not all of us are pure until marriage.” 

Renjun blushed, reminded of the differences between him and his friends. He wondered if Donghyuck had ever partaken in such activities. The prince had to have been lonely during the two years he and Renjun spent apart. Plus the array of beautiful women and men that surrounded Donghyuck on a daily basis made it more believable. It made him think of what the ladies in the kitchen used to gossip about; how men on the Islands loved to share their beds with anyone they desired. 

Just the thought made him feel sick. 

“Are you alright my love,” Donghyuck asked, taking hold of Renjun’s hand. 

“I am. Just, thinking a little is all.” 

“If I may interrupt, I do believe we should be introducing Prince Renjun to the townspeople,” Minhyung said. 

“Well then, let’s not waste any time. Have the stable hands provide four of our finest horses for the ride.”

“Four?” Donghyuck turned around and glanced at Jeno.

“Will you be joining us?”

“I wouldn’t mind riding through the main Island. I heard many of your buildings have second floors.” 

“Then that settles it. Four horses as Prince Jeno will be joining us.” Minhyung nodded and began jogging in the direction of the stables. Donghyuck began going in the other direction, towards the entrance of the palace, with Renjun following his right and Jeno on his left. 

“Will your Charge be joining us as well,” Jeno asked. 

“Just three of them. We’d usually have more but since this isn’t official business and we’re sticking to the main Island, we should be fine.” 

“Who will be coming with us,” Renjun asked.

“Yerim, Mina and Eunji.” 

Renjun was quite fond of Eunji and Mina. However, he still didn’t develop much of a relationship with Yerim. Part of it stemmed from his envy of her close relationship with Donghyuck. However, he did feel silly and wondered what his mother would think if she knew he harbored such petty emotions. 

•

  


“Jeongmin and his family have arrived. It would be courteous of us to go great them,” Taeyong said as he draped over Jaehyun’s back. The only thing separating them was the thin sheets of their bed and the tension radiating from the younger man. 

“After he had the audacity to call Yuwha a second-rate whore? Referring to Jaemin as an illegitimate child of the throne? I’d rather sweat in the mines and receive two hundred lashes from the General before I allow that to happen.” Taeyong rolled his eyes and removed himself from his husband’s space to prepare himself for a bath. 

“You sound just like my father and King Lijun. All of you are insufferable and foolish. If any of you were in my mother’s position, a war would’ve surely shaken the lands.” 

“You know that’s not what Her Majesty does…”

“I’m aware,” Taeyong began as he turned around to regard the king. “She is smart, tactful, and knows when to gracefully remove herself from situations that can cause undue harm to others. You and the other rulers are so caught up in old disputes and petty displays of power that you’re forgetting that other people’s lives are at stake. You have a whole kingdom to take care of Jaehyun. When will you let some of this go?”

Jaehyun always wondered why his husband refused his position on the throne. Taeyong would’ve made a fine king of the Islands, and possibly could’ve found a more suitable partner to govern his land with. Instead, his search for freedom resulted in being married to a man who barely wanted to assume responsibility himself. They were both lost; in their positions and in their marriage. Something was there, if not love on Taeyong’s end, but it was being strangled by duty and honor. 

And then there was the agreement. Taeyong still didn’t know and if he found out that Jaehyun signed a future for Donghyuck that he never asked for, Jaehyun would surely lose his husband’s respect and what pieces of his heart he was willing to give. 

“There are things in place and histories among us that you don’t know about but please understand when I say I’m trying.”

“A marriage, Your Majesty, is supposed to be about supporting and honoring our partner. Though this marriage isn’t rooted in love, I still respect you and care for you deeply. As you have asked me to trust you, I ask that you trust me too.” 

He did. He trusted and loved and cared for Taeyong so deeply and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him but…

“I do. I can assure you that I do. Just know that when the time is right and everything is over, you will know.” 

  
•

  


“Have you forgotten how to ride a horse, Your Highness,” Renjun cackled as he trotted past Donghyuck. Mina and Yerim snickered, earning a death stare from the prince. Eunji even joined in, letting out a heartfelt chortle at Donghyuck’s embarrassment. 

“I will have you know that it’s been a while and I’m just a little out of practice.”

“Just a little,” Minhyung questioned.

“I’m sorry, did I ask you to poke fun at my misfortune?”

“It seems to us that you brought it upon yourself, my friend,” Jeno said. 

“Not. Helping.” 

The many hills that led from the palace to the town weren’t easy for foreign travelers to trek, but Renjun and Jeno seemed to make do. They were both excited to meet people outside of royalty. Renjun however, also had the added anxiety of being Donghyuck’s future husband and a protector of this kingdom. 

“So, is it true that you’re a hit with the maidens and gentlemen Donghyuck?” Renjun raised an eyebrow and had to push away thoughts of kicking Jeno off his horse. 

“I wouldn’t say that…”

“Need I remind you that Lady Hina was very fond of you during her visit here in the Spring,” Yerim jested. 

“So she was one person.” 

“Out of how many,” Mina asked. 

Renjun cleared his throat and frowned at his fiancé. Donghyuck flushed a bright red, making his tan skin look even darker as the older prince continued to scowl. Donghyuck came closer to whisper to Renjun, still a little intimidated by how upset he looked. 

“I can tell you with utmost honesty that I am not, have not, nor will I ever be involved with anyone else my love.” 

“Let’s keep it that way, shall we?” Renjun began to speed up, tearing his sight away from Donghyuck. The blonde ran a hand down his face, making a mental note to have the finest flowers from the gardens delivered to Renjun’s room as soon as they returned to the palace. 

“Prince Renjun, please don’t travel too far ahead,” Yerim called out. Donghyuck didn’t realize just how much distance his fiancé put between all of them until Yerim called out to him. Renjun was about to enter the town. Alone. With no native Islander to stand by him. 

“Wait, Renjun! Renjun, stop your horse!” 

Naturally, as one upset partner does, Renjun ignored him and kept going. He was so engrossed in the many ways he could lock a chastity belt onto Donghyuck that he didn’t notice all of the stares he was receiving. At least, not until a child sent an apple hurtling his way. The flying fruit startled him, and he held his chest as he stared at the little boy being yelled at by his mother. The woman had dropped a large bouquet of yuche flowers on the ground and the cheerful bundle of yellow couldn’t distract from how upset she sounded. Renjun wasn’t entirely familiar with the language of the Islands and only hoped that the foreign syllables leaving her mouth weren’t as threatening as they sounded. 

“Are you alright Your Highness,” Eunji yelled as she dismounted her horse and ran up to him. Donghyuck followed right beside her, equal parts worried and upset. Minhyung, along with Jeno, helped Yerim and Mina create space between them and the townspeople. 

“I’m fine. I’m just glad that apple didn’t hit me.” 

Donghyuck began sternly projecting his voice into the crowd. He spoke with the authority of a king, in a dialect as clear as the ocean waters. Renjun was in awe, only ever hearing Donghyuck speak his mother tongue twice during their Academy days. It was beautiful, rich, and his tone was deeper. Hearing Donghyuck speak outside of the Common Language was, very attractive to say the least. Renjun almost, _ almost _ forgot that he was mad at him. 

“What is he saying,” Renjun quietly asked Eunji.

“He’s demanding to know who dare tried to hurt the future Consort Prince of the Islands.” She looked up at him from her spot beside his horse. “You know, people are curious about you, Your Highness. From what I’ve heard, we haven’t had such a fuss since Lady Sarah.” 

“I can tell.” 

Renjun blushed as Donghyuck pointed in his direction. The prince was eye level with the little boy, gently talking to him. The little one was nodding, bottom lip quivering apologetically. Donghyuck stood as the boy began slowly walking to Renjun and held out a yuche flower. 

“He’s sorry,” Donghyuck said, patting the boy on the back. “He wants you to accept this as a token of forgiveness.” 

“Can you pick him up for me,” Renjun asked. Donghyuck raised a puzzled eyebrow but obeyed and put the boy on the horse with Renjun. The older prince wiped a small tear from the boy’s cheek. He took the flower from the boy and smiled a little at him before kissing the top of his head, an acceptance of his apology. 

•

_ “The people were shocked, to say the least. No one was sure how the Prince of the North would react, especially since the child of the Sun himself was furious. However, seeing him take my child and accept his flower and bestow him with a hummingbird’s kiss on his head, was reassuring. A memorable moment indeed. Relations with the North wasn’t the best and at times they still aren’t. But, they truly blessed us with a shining star.” _

  


~account from a townswoman, taken five years after the marriage of the current King Lee Donghyuck and Consort Prince Huang Renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -were you even expecting Jeno's family to be caught up in drama too (probably because I suck at stuff like that)  
-keep in mind, Renjun's parents originally wanted him to marry Jeno  
-Jaegyu's death is just messing everyone up huh...  
-So to recap: The Islands and the Valley are besties and they want to fight the North and the East (who are besties) but can't because they want to keep the peace blah, blah, blah but there's still a bunch of issues. Jaehyun marrying Taeyong freaks smaller kingdoms out because now the two big dog kingdoms are joined together and the North was like "Nah, we want some of that action" and the East got NOTHING because Jaehuyn said "screw you, you disrespected my dad"  
-This is funny because Jeno is the Prince of the East and Jaemin is Jaehyun's brother...  
-Jeno loves Jaemin, can't you tell already?  
-Renjun, your kingdom's ideology is showing...  
-...and his jealousy, poor boy  
-Yuwha is Jaemin's mother (remember, Jaehyun's father had two wives)  
-Taeyong being the brains and voice of reason once again  
-everyone trying to get Hyuck in trouble with Renjun pt. 2381379312378972  
-Common Language is whatever you want it to be. Obviously, we know what their native languages are (and in the context of this story, if they are speaking to members of their own nations, they'd be speaking in their native tongue. If they are speaking to outsiders, common language would be used) but I came up with the common language term to give readers flexibility to imagine. I will have more on that later.  
-yuche are flowers that can be found on Jeju Island  
-their trip ino town isn't over and will continue in the next chapter  
-Drop some comments down below! :)


	9. Chapter Eight: You In My Heart And Stars In The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s so natural and easy, almost like breathing. He’s so sure of everything, always ready to take the next step. He’s compassionate and cares so much about everything and everyone. And he’s the most beautiful person in my eyes Yerim. I’d rather die than be with anyone else.”

Kim Yerim was always one of the sharpest in her peer group, maintaining an intelligence far beyond her years. She was also very socially aware and empathetic to the feelings of those around her. Many would call her an energy reader if you will. Growing up alongside the royals made her sensitive to the people inside the palace, most notably, King Beomseok’s youngest son. She knew Donghyuck like the back of her hand; when he was upset or nervous. What he liked to eat or how he’d prefer to grow his hair out but his parents wouldn’t allow it. Yerim even knew what Donghyuck looked like when he was just the slightest bit in love, being on the receiving end of his affections once upon a time. 

Granted, they were merely children. 13-year-old Yerim was too busy admiring the adorable Lee Minhyung to pay attention to the crush his rambunctious cousin Prince Donghyuck had on her. 12-year-old Donghyuck was sweet but he was still in his immature child phase. He liked running around and getting messy while Minhyung was neater, more grown-up. And yes, Yerim felt terrible turning down Donghyuck’s sunflower offering (she never wanted to see the beginnings of his sniffling crying ever again) but she didn’t see him that way. If anything, he was always like an annoying little brother. Cute, but annoying. 

Here they were eight years later, mature and aware of what they wanted in life. Yerim has Mina, Minhyung occasionally entertains the ladies and gentlemen of the palace and Donghyuck…

Frankly, she doesn’t know what Donghyuck wants but if anyone asks her she’d say he was looking for love beyond their borders if the way he stares at one small black-haired prince was anything to go by. 

Yerim definitely noticed the way Donghyuck looks at Renjun during their trip into town. She even had a feeling during their engagement ceremony. She sees how Donghyuck smiles a little bit brighter for Renjun, how he sometimes looks at the older prince like he’d hang the Sun, Moon, and all the stars in the sky for him. She noticed how gentle his words were and how he’d go out of his way to make Renjun’s cheeks turn rosy. Everyone else in the palace can remain blind to it all but she refuses to. 

Her observations are what led her to sit next to Donghyuck, following his line of sight to see an older townswoman dance with Renjun around a large fire. She glanced back at Donghyuck and almost rolled her eyes at the lovesick look on his face. It was strangely sweet and disgusting to see Lee Donghyuck so in love. 

“You aren’t very discrete you know.” 

“Hmmm, what gave me away?” 

“Well, we can start with your very obvious staring. Many here have admired Prince Renjun’s fair appearance but you are pushing the envelope quite a bit.” 

Donghyuck regarded the older woman and shrugged a bit before playing with a handful of sand on the beach. He had long removed his boots and rolled up the legs of his trousers, opting to feel the fine grains on his feet. Everyone in their group allowed themselves to be comfortable; Minhyung and Jeno even went as far as to remove their shirts, much to the delight of a few maidens in attendance. 

She was still waiting for him to respond, not once removing her gaze from his profile. Donghyuck was very handsome, he always had been. The years blessed him though, sharpening some of his features while still maintaining the softness in his eyes and the gentle slope of his nose. Through and through, he still managed to be the same loving and caring boy from childhood. It made her wonder if Renjun admired her dear friend the same way. 

“You’ve always been too smart for your own good,” Donghyuck whispered. “Despite that, I still hoped that no one would notice.” 

“Why not? What could be wrong in telling me your feelings?” 

“We may be getting married but our families,  _ our people _ , still despise each other Yerim. How could I possibly tell my father that I’m in love with the son of his enemy?”

“In love? Donghyuck, you barely know him.” He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, just a little. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. We met during my years at the Academy. We met as a result of getting into petty fights and became close friends. So close that feelings began to emerge. I courted him and we admitted how we felt for each other.” A large grin stretched over his face and for just a smidge of a second, Yerim could see the stars twinkle in Donghyuck’s eyes. 

“That was five years ago. I’m still just as in love with him today as I was then.”

“How on Earth did you manage to keep this a secret,” she asked incredulously. 

“Carrier pigeons. And partly a few friends, mostly Jeno. We made it work.” 

“I’m a little amazed. That’s...I don’t know what to say.”

“Can you not say anything? We aren’t ready for everyone to find out just yet.” 

“When do you plan on telling your families?”

“After the wedding. Once we’ve consummated and everything is official.” 

Yerim nodded, trying to make sense of it all. During the last two years, after Donghyuck returned home from receiving his education, he never showed signs of being romantically involved. He didn’t appear to be hiding something and his actions didn’t reflect his usual sneakiness. Yerim just assumed it was a part of him maturing. Maybe that was true on some level but now she knows it was to keep his relationship safe. 

Now, seeing how he looks at Donghyuck, it makes sense. She feels the same way whenever she sneaks glances at Mina. 

“What is it like to love him? From your perspective I mean.” 

“It’s so natural and easy, almost like breathing. He’s so sure of everything, always ready to take the next step. He’s compassionate and cares so much about everything and everyone. And he’s the most beautiful person in my eyes Yerim. I’d rather die than be with anyone else.” 

Yerim never heard such words of finality from Donghyuck. The mischievous child was maturing into a man. She felt her heart swell, for she was proud. 

“I will do everything to help keep your relationship safe Donghyuck. Your love will be protected, no matter what it takes,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You promise?”

“You have my word.” 

•

  
  


_ “Your Majesty, Donghyuck won’t leave me alone,” Yerim cried as she stomped into the public baths. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she huffed in frustration.  _

_ “Yerim, my child, aren’t you supposed to be studying,” her mother asked as she rinsed her hair.  _

_ “I already finished mother and I wanted to draw in the gardens with Minhyung and Mina but Donghyuck will not stop pestering me! He keeps giving me sunflowers and I don’t even like sunflowers! They make me sneeze!”  _

_ “That’s because he’s smitten with you,” one of the Ladies said, smiling down at her.  _

_ “Smitten?” _

_ “It means he likes you,” someone else replied. _

_ Yerim scrunched her nose in disgust, making the women around her laugh. She didn’t understand why it was funny; Donghyuck was a year younger than her and she didn’t like people younger than her. Not like that anyway. And besides, he was loud and sometimes obnoxious and there was only so much screaming she could take during study time.  _

_ “Don’t you want to be courted,” the queen asked.  _

_ “No...not by Donghyuck…” _

_ “Then you should tell him,” she said, braiding her long, pretty blonde hair. “My son may have his heartbroken but he is still full of love. If not you, then one day someone will return his affections.”  _

_ She was right. Donghyuck was full of love, so much so, that he always went around planting kisses on the cheeks of all of his peers in the palace. Yerim didn’t mind it and found it to be sweet but she only likes friendly kisses.  _

_ “I don’t want to hurt his feelings though.”  _

_ “Sometimes we must hurt in order to truly receive the love we deserve. Would it not be selfish of you to keep that away from him,” her mother asked.  _

_ “I...yes…” _

_ “Then you already know what to do. The Sun may weep from heartbreak but the Moon will always be there to forgive. It is possible to protect love in more ways than one Yerim.”  _

  
•

  
  


“What do you think of Renjun my dear Sarah,” Yesol asked as she plucked a yard of brocade from the shelves. She handed it to Seulgi and watched as the younger woman checked the material off her list before moving on to the next shelf. 

“I enjoyed the company earlier. You’ve done well in choosing him Yesol.” 

“Is that so?”

“Indeed. I think he will make a fine partner for Donghyuck. Though they’ve only recently met, they seem to...complete each other in some way.” The queen hummed and gestured for Seulgi to take the collected items to the seamstresses. 

“I did notice that from him. He has such a calming aura, something Donghyuck needs as he prepares to take the throne. I will commend YingYue for raising an emotionally intelligent and unique son.” 

“Do you think this marriage will bring you all closer together,” Sarah asked as she followed the queen to the gardens. 

“Do I believe so? In theory, it would be nice. I’d love to see a future where we can have peace, both physically and socially. In practice, however, it will take much more than our sons to undo thousands of years worth of strife.” 

“Understood.” 

Secretly, Lady Sarah wanted the two to flourish as a couple. They didn’t have the chance to have a marriage of love like Yesol and Beomseok.

After Taeyong married King Jaehyun, she prayed that Donghyuck would have better. That he would be happier. It pained her to see her oldest nephew look so unhappy in his marriage. Meeting Renjun made her optimistic; maybe this boy could bring happiness to Donghyuck’s life. 

“I was curious about your answer because I don’t want to regret making the choice I did. Donghyuck could’ve easily married one of the Charge or someone else of nobility. Maybe Prince Jaemin as a choice of husband outside of our borders. I took a chance with Prince Renjun, a chance that I’m trusting my husband with. This treaty is supposed to help us all and by Goddess, if anything happens to Donghyuck I don’t know what I’ll do. I already lost Taeyong, I don’t want to lose my youngest baby as well.” 

She stopped near an apple tree and leaned against it, tears welling in her eyes. Taeyong’s wedding was beautiful, yes, but there was nothing happy about it from his end. She remembered trying to keep it together for him while he begged to call off the wedding. Taeyong was having second thoughts and the fact that his father had a hand in it didn’t make it any better. He liked Jaehyun but that was quickly ruined once he learned that he would still be held back by the clutches of the throne. What was once salvation, became another set of shackles in the form of diamonds. 

“You won’t lose him Yesol,” Sarah said as she placed a gentle hand on the queen’s shoulder. “I’m sure that everything will be fine this time around. I have faith that this marriage will be a smooth and happy one. I’ve sent many prayers to the Goddess and I know she will prevail.” 

“I do sincerely hope you’re right. I don’t want my family to fall apart ever again.” 

  
•

  
  


“We should be asleep you fool,” Renjun giggled as he followed Donghyuck to a nearby lake. He could hear the sound of rushing water; a waterfall was nearby.

“And yet you’re still following me,” Donghyuck yelled back, raising his voice to be heard over the water pounding the rocks below. 

Minhyung was only adventurous every blue moon and proposed that the group camp out under the stars that night. They’d sleep until dawn and return to the palace in enough time for Renjun and Donghyuck to continue wedding preparations for the day. It took a little coaxing on Yerim’s part but they eventually found themselves in a lush forest, laying in the soft grass like the fairies in paintings Renjun admired back home. Donghyuck, being the mischievous young man he was, waited until everyone was asleep to sneak Renjun away to the crystal clear oasis. 

“I suppose you brought me here for a swim,” Renjun said as watched Donghyuck loosen the strings of his shirt. 

“You sir,” he began as he took off the clothing item, “are correct.” 

“And what makes you think I’ll join you?” 

“You’re undying love for me? I don’t know, you don’t have to join me. I just thought I’d bring you here to spend some time together.” He removed his trousers, making Renjun blush a little. Thank the Moon it was dark outside for Donghyuck surely would’ve made fun of him for it. 

“Maybe you’ve convinced me,” he said, rolling up his pant leg. 

“Did I now?” 

“Only slightly. I will not remove my clothes...”

“Which is perfectly fine.” 

“Let me finish,” Renjun cried, kicking some water in Donghyuck’s direction. “I will not remove my clothes right here. Just um...just let me get in the water first.” 

“It’ll take a long time for your clothes to dry,” Donghyuck replied.

“I’ll just tell them that I fell in trying to get a drink of water.” He paused and awkwardly rubbed his hands together, switching the weight of his body from side to side. 

“I know that you do things differently and you don’t have a lot of shame when it comes to your body and I want to share this experience with you but I also want to keep myself hidden until we are married if that makes any sense.” 

“No, I understand. It makes perfect sense.” 

Truth be told, Donghyuck was nervous about removing his clothes. He always was, especially when Minhyung was around. He knew he wasn’t any less attractive to people than his cousin was, but he was always a little bit softer around the edges than his older cousin. Donghyuck always played off his confidence in that aspect very, very well but he was still a little shy when it came to Renjun. 

“Okay then, you have to turn around once I’m in the water. We have to be neck-deep and absolutely no peeking,” Renjun said as he stepped into the water.

“Yes sir,” Donghyuck said as he turned around and walked deeper into the water, feeling the cool liquid flow against his skin. He busied himself by watching the fireflies light up the area and listened to the animals that owned the night. Renjun’s splashing cut through some of that and he couldn’t help but turn slightly in that direction. 

“Are you almost finished,” he asked.

“Yes, just keep facing forward.” 

Donghyuck nodded and started humming a lullaby as he gazes at the moon. He didn’t stop until he felt small arms wrap around his midsection and Renjun’s nose pressed against his neck.

“Hello my love,” the older prince said quietly. 

“Hello my heart,” Donghyuck replied, just as quiet. He turned around and smiled as Renjun dipped down a little, letting the water come up to his chin. Donghyuck leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Are you going to shower me with kisses again?”

“Maybe. Would you accept them?” 

“I’ll have to ask my good friends, the fireflies for permission. You how they get with such matters.” 

“Ah, it would’ve been wise to do so beforehand. It is important to gain their approval,” Donghyuck said sternly, playing along.

“It is wise but have we ever tried to get anyone’s approval?” 

“Never. It would be a cold day in hell before I’d allow the opinions of anyone else deter me from loving you.”

“They still don’t know Donghyuck.”

“And one day they will.” 

Renjun tilted his head slightly before swimming towards the waterfall. Donghyuck watched some of his pale skin come into view, glowing prettily in the moonlight. 

“I’m assuming you’ve been here before. Show me what lies ahead.” 

It was nothing but a small wall of rocks past the falls itself, a little cove tucked away from sight. Donghyuck used to hide in this area from Taeyong when they played hide and seek as small children. Happy memories were made there. 

“It isn’t much,” Donghyuck said as they swam past the wall of water, leaning against the rocky surface. “Just a place to get away.”

“Your secret hiding place? I’m honored.” 

“It’s one of many, yes. It’s easier to think here, as opposed to the palace.” 

“It seems like you’ve been doing a lot of thinking these days.” 

Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders. He was usually open about his feelings but lately it became harder and harder to do so. 

“It’s just the responsibilities I’ve been taking on. I’m scared you know? I wasn’t expecting to become king one day and now my entire life revolves around it. The only thing that makes me happy with this entire situation is you.” 

Renjun looked over Donghyuck’s face, saddened by the forlorn expression on the younger man’s face. Donghyuck was always exuding happiness and freedom but underneath that was the stress and pressure of becoming king someday. A part of Renjun felt guilty and for what reason, he wasn’t sure of. All he wanted was to take some of the burdens off of Donghyuck shoulders. 

“Are you starting to have regrets about this,” he asked. 

“No, of course not. There’s nothing I want more than to marry you. I just wish it solely for us and not to please everyone else.” 

Renjun took one of his hands and brought it up to kiss each individual knuckle. He pulled Donghyuck closer and tucked his head into his neck, feeling his skin heat up with how close they were together. This was the first time he’s felt this type of skin contact and a part of it scared him but another part felt comforted by the heat that radiates from Donghyuck’s body. He was warm physically, just like he was in spirit. Donghyuck was just a warm and welcoming individual. 

“I am for no one else but you. I understand that our wedding is on the basis of politics but you know I only want you. Do not fret over such matters my love. One day, people will know just how much we care for each other.” 

“As the Sun cares for the Moon?”

“That and so much more. I’d hang the stars in the sky for you Donghyuck.” 

As promised, Donghyuck left a gentle series of kisses on Renjun’s face, before finally meeting at his lips. 

  
•

The curtains opened with a ferocity that Jaehyun thought to be unnecessary. He glared at his husband to stared back at him, unamused and already dressed for the day. 

“You need to get up and deal with the storm brewing downstairs,” he said dryly. 

“What are you on about,” Jaehyun asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Your brother and Princess Yuwha have arrived. Obviously King Jeongmin isn’t pleased but to make matters worse, my brother, his fiancé, and Prince Jeno are still gone, which also means that Lijun, Jeongmin and my father are up in arms.”

“What does Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun still being gone have to do with me?” 

“Jaemin just announced that he’s proposing to Jeno. My father is requesting you in his halls effective immediately.” The door to their chambers opened and they frowned at the poor woman walking in with a pile of clothes. 

“Excuse me Your Majesty and Your Highness. I’ve brought your washed garments.” 

“Can you hand those to me,” Taeyong asked politely. The woman nodded and gave him the clothes, eyes widening him horror when he threw them at Jaehyun.

“Go fix it,” he said before leaving, ignoring the dumbstruck look on the younger man’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hello, it's your least favorite writer back with another one  
-I wanted to delve into Yeri and Hyuck's relationship a bit more. It's minor, baby stuff but the overall importance of it matters because it shows the trust and the care they have for each other as friends. It shows that they are intuned with each other and know when something is weighing on them or affecting them in some way.  
-as for Markles, she still doesn't know about Yangyang so more on that later  
-also, a mini flashback for you...  
-Sarah is Team Renjun, we been knew. Keep in mind that her and Queen Yesol still don't know about the agreement between the kings; they are only aware of the initial treaty.   
-Hyuck and Renjun being all cute and lovey but also aware. This chapter is going to start leading into the not so great stuff and I wanted them to have a moment with each other.   
-Shy boy Hyuck sliding into your DMs (or not)  
-Jaemin shows up and hell is about to break loose...*sighs*  
-dropeth some comments my doodlebops. They make my day :)


	10. Chapter Nine: The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This life taught Jeno that the throne wasn’t worth anything but the price of their happiness. They were just pawns in a larger game that they had to learn to play.

It was a mess. Truly a mess. 

Jaemin’s declaration caused an uproar and the young prince of the Valley did nothing to hide the smirk on his face as the King Jeongmin glared daggers in his direction and cursed his family name. 

And, like most times, Taeyong was right; a storm was brewing in the palace. Like most issues, Jaehyun would just have to attend to them the best way he could. In any way, he believed his father before him would. 

And thus, it has brought him here, feeling like a parent himself where Jaemin was concerned. He’s always tried his best to be a good brother, he really has. The youngest just always made it damn hard to do so. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Jaehyun said through gritted teeth as he dragged Jaemin away from the commotion between the royals. There was no doubt that Jeongmin was upset. He could only imagine how much worse the situation will be once Jeno returned with the others. 

“There isn’t anything to explain brother. I’ve decided to take Jeno’s hand in marriage,” Jaemin replied, jerking his arm out of the older man’s grasp. 

“Marriage is something serious, you can’t go around asking the next pretty prince to be your husband. It doesn’t work that way.”

“It’s not like we weren’t already together.”

“A mistake I shouldn’t have let happen.” 

Jaemin glared at the young king. It was a sad sight for Jaehyun, who wanted nothing more than for his brother to be happy. The only issue was that their families hate each other by association. That by choosing sides, they sealed the fate for the young princes in the families. 

“My relationship is anything but a mistake brother. At least my beloved  _ wants _ to be with me.” 

Jaehyun winced. Perhaps that was true on some level and perhaps he deserved that little bite from Jaemin. Nonetheless, it still hurt coming from him. 

“I understand your frustration Jaemin but do not bring Taeyong into this.”

“He’s going to have to be sooner or later. At what point will you tell him that the court is demanding you take a second spouse?” Jaemin paused and began pacing in the hidden space of the main hall. “Have you even decided between your prospects? Doyoung and Sooyoung aren’t getting any younger you know.” 

“Cut it out Jaemin.”

“Or what? Will you have me sent to the coal mines? Will I be subjected to 20 years of service as a foot soldier? What would you do brother, seeing as you’ve already signed your life away to a group of power-hungry and entitled kings.” 

Jaemin, as sweet as he is, was always the most outspoken of the two. It also meant he was the one to be disciplined the most; especially in matters of the kingdom. He never cared for the ways in which the lands were ruled. Not even when his father was alive did he care. Meeting Jeno only solidified that and he vowed to put love before duty and sacrifice his status as the prince for the son of the enemy. 

Jaehyun could only wish of being as brave as his brother. 

“I understand that you worry,” Jaemin began. “But I love him. I love him and there isn’t anything you, my mother, the queen or anyone else in the Valley could say to make me stop. If there is anything, anything at all I wish for you to let me have Your Majesty, please let it be this.” 

  
  


•

  
  


“I absolutely refuse it. This puppy love has gone too far and I’ll be damned if I allow my son to marry Jaegyu’s hellspawn.” King Jeongmin was furiously pacing the meeting room. He occasionally glanced at Jeno and shook his head before continuing his tirade.

“It’s not like I was expecting it either Father. No one was. The least you can do is allow me to give him an answer.” 

“And accept his proposal? Unlikely. A fool didn’t raise you Jeno so do not take me for one.” 

“Your anger is misplaced Jeongmin. The boy didn’t do anything wrong”, Beomseok said from his desk. He ran a hand through his hair and Jeno could see that the dirty blonde was turning grey. 

“Who are you to tell me how to feel Beomseok? Just because you’ve agreed to have your child marry the son of your enemy doesn’t mean I’ll allow the same for mine. Especially if there aren’t any conditions attached.”

“We aren’t enemies…”

“Well we’re hardly friends either,” Lijun interrupted from his seat. “Besides dearest Jeongmin, this is about your son. Wedding preparations are still in tow for ours and we won’t have it interrupted because of a slight hiccup from the Valley.” Lijun regards Beomseok, slight annoyance gracing his features.

“I say, where is the King of Roses? Is he still reprimanding that troublesome brother of his?”

“Jaemin isn’t troublesome. None of you understand him or any of us at all do you,” Jeno snapped. “I knew coming here would bring about issues but this is just ridiculous. Why are you all so manipulative and cruel?”

“It’s politics my boy. You’ll learn when you take over the kingdom one day,” his father replied.

“And if I don’t?” 

Jeongmin stopped pacing and frowned, walking slowly towards the young man. Jeno felt trapped, seated on the small loveseat with nowhere to go as his father drew closer. 

“Then you would’ve committed an act of treason and you will receive the punishment that Prince Taeyong should’ve received years ago. You are smarter than that Jeno. Do not start something you cannot finish.” 

Jeno couldn’t breathe. The pain that began to form in his chest was constricting; tight. It was no secret the absolute hell that Taeyong went through after rejecting the throne. The elder prince of the Islands gained quite the reputation in the Plains, albeit, not the best one. Jeno’s people blamed him, alongside King Jaehyun, for the problems that were taking place between the kingdoms. He heard the whispers and gossip between the palace staff. He was subject to many screaming matches between his parents and other members of the royal family about the mess. Renjun and Donghyuck’s marriage is supposed to help ease the tension but it seemed that the problems were deeper than that. 

The lives they had were intertwined. His small group of friends were caught in the middle of a long history of pain and anger. This life taught Jeno that the throne wasn’t worth anything but the price of their happiness. They were just pawns in a larger game that they had to learn to play. 

Such thoughts made him sick to his stomach.

“Heed your father’s warning young prince,” Lijun said, interrupting his thoughts. “Your feelings are but fleeting. You are still young, still learning. In time you will realize that this proposal was nothing more than a waste of time. Do not risk the beautiful life you could live to appease someone who couldn’t be bothered to think about how this would affect you.”

Jeno could choke the older man. How dare he speak of Jaemin that way? He knew nothing of their relationship and the empty words only succeeded in upsetting him more. Jeno hated crying, hated letting others see him crack. However, at that moment, he couldn’t help but feel the prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes.

  
  


•

“Do you think everything will be alright? For Jeno and Jaemin,” Renjun asked, playing with his engagement ring. He sat near Donghyuck; close enough to play up their roles as betrothed and far enough away to continue their charade of being strangers at best. 

“It’s unclear what could happen. No one’s saying anything and my father has been gone with the other kings for Goddess knows how long.” 

“We shouldn’t worry too much. Maybe it’s not that big of a deal,” Minhyung said. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at the older man and scoffed. 

“You’d be foolish to think such a thing cousin. A proposal announcement during an engagement. And between royals no less? If it weren’t for our allyship with the Valley my father would surely have Jaemin’s head.” 

Minhyung frowned and looked to Yerim, who only returned the wary gaze reflected on his face. They straightened up as they noticed the queen approaching them. Taeil was following close behind her, panicked and for a good reason. Queen Yesol’s mouth was fixed in a tight line and the harsh clicking of her shoes against the pristine white floors could only mean one thing: whatever news was to be brought couldn’t possibly be good. 

“Mother! Finally, someone who has an update,” Donghyuck exclaimed. 

“I’d join in on your excitement my son but the severity of the issue has caused a delay in many of our plans.” 

Donghyuck regarded her with confusion. He looked to Taeil, upset when the older man bowed his head. 

“What is going on?” 

“Your wedding has been postponed, Your Highness. It seems that Prince Jaemin’s proposal to Prince Jeno has put a dent in the plans your father and King Lijun have set up. The focus has shifted considerably.” 

“The wedding? Postponed?” Donghyuck quickly glanced at Renjun before turning back to his mother. “I wish to speak with the two princes.” 

“I’m afraid we cannot let you do that Your Highness,” Taeil answered. 

“And just why not?” 

“That is for the king to know Donghyuck.” Yesol tossed her braid over her shoulder before turning away. “There is nothing more to discuss.” 

Yerim’s eyes widened in panic as the younger man balled his fists and began to walk in the same direction his mother was leaving. She quickly left with him, flanked by Renjun and Minhyung.

“Donghyuck,” Minhyung called, warning evident in his voice. 

“What about this situation is so alarming that I am not allowed to speak to my friends,” Donghyuck exclaimed as he followed his mother down the main hall. 

“Your father is attending to it Donghyuck. Stay in your place.”

“My place? As the future king of these Islands, I deserve to know Mother!”

Yerim cursed as she picked up the pace to keep step with the unhappy prince. She knew that Donghyuck’s mouth could get him in trouble but today might just take the cake. 

“Until you’ve been formally crowned king under the eyes of the Goddess herself I am under no obligation to answer to you! I am your mother Lee Donghyuck or have you forgotten?”

“My friends are hurting. The peaceful planning of our wedding is being threatened by unforeseen circumstances that you, my father, and everyone else are keeping from us. I love you dearly Mother but how am I supposed to stay silent?” 

She stepped closer to him, her steeled gaze and esteemed presence making him shrink a little. Though she was shorter than him, Yesol had no problem in putting her child in his place. 

“Easy. You do as I say, when I say it, and don’t question me any further. Search for answers if you must Donghyuck but still know that I am the ruling queen of these lands and if you, my son, so much as even think about crossing me then may the Goddess herself help you. I will not allow you to defy me; do I make myself clear?” 

Donghyuck looked away and nodded before bowing slightly to the older woman.

“Yes, Mother. I understand.” 

She turned her nose away and continued walking, the cape of her dress flowing gently behind her. Renjun frowned in her direction before placing his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. The younger man jerked away from the action and stormed away, leaving his partner behind, hurt. 

“He just needs time alone,” Minhyung said, wrapping an arm around Renjun’s shoulder. “A lot is happening at once that we aren’t aware of and the day isn’t even over.” 

“We promised to be there for each other. How can I do that now?” The dark-haired prince looked longingly in the direction his fiancé left in. “I’ve never seen him so upset before.”

“Everything will work out Your Highness,” Yerim said. She gave him a small smile, hoping that would ease some of the tension.

It didn’t. 

•

“So this is your plan of action? You do realize this won’t stop him forever,” Taeyong said. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, couldn’t believe the look of distress on Jaemin’s face as he was led to Goddess knows where in the palace. He wasn’t even sure if the young prince’s mother knew where he was going or if the former queen knew what her son agreed to. 

Jaehyun continued to sit quietly, avoiding his husband’s judgemental gaze. Hearing Taeyong rip everything apart was one thing. Seeing his disappointment was something he couldn’t bear. Jaemin’s earlier statements plagued his thoughts. He desperately wanted it to be a real, loving marriage. It clearly can’t be so when half of the whole never looks happy. 

“Well? Are you not going to say anything? Or have you been silenced as well,” the older man cried out. 

“Beomseok, would it kill you to calm your son down?” Taeyong glared at Jeongmin, annoyed with the man’s interruption.

“I don’t recall speaking to you.”

“And I don’t recall being subjected to your foolish behavior and childish outbursts but here I am, getting a headache because of you.”

“If my anger bothers you that much then you are free to leave Your Majesty.” 

“Taeyong,” his father began. He didn’t look upset and his voice wasn’t the least bit threatening. It was empty, the way he said Taeyong’s name. His father’s age was beginning to show; grey sprouting throughout his honey blonde hair and the lines of fatigue circling his eyes. If it weren’t for the matter at hand, Taeyong would’ve pitied the king. 

“Do not defend this man knowing what he proposed. Knowing that Jaemin and Jeno didn’t have a choice! And the fact that you agreed to this Father; how selfish can you be?” 

“It’s for their own good and for the good of all of our kingdoms Taeyong,” Jaehyun replied. His face was blank as he looked at his husband, fighting the urge to pull him into a hug and beg for his forgiveness.

“Their own good? Do you hear yourself; how will this be of any good? I don’t know what the four of you are planning but it’s hurting us! You’re all going to do more harm than good!” 

Jaehyun rose from his seat and sauntered towards the older man, looking down at him. Taeyong, as always, was defiant. Confident in his beliefs and braver than anyone Jaehyun has ever known. But he was a king first and foremost and as the king, he would not allow his spouse to continue to disrespect his crown any longer.

“Need I remind you that you wanted me to do something about it? Well, you’ve got your wish Taeyong. Who are you to make demands of me when this is what you wanted.”

“You know I didn’t ask for this you stubborn son of a bitch! How dare you twist my words this way!” Taeyong pushed Jaehyun out of his space, only to have the young king grab his wrist. For the first time since they’ve met since they’ve shared vows and each other’s bed, Taeyong looked genuinely afraid of his husband. 

“Do not start something you cannot finish,” Jaehyun said harshly. Taeyong ripped his wrist out Jaehyun’s hand and put distance between them. He wasn’t sure if it was the light from the Island sun or the natural brightness of Taeyong’s eyes, but it looked like the beginnings of tears threatened to leave his eyes. 

“I hate this awful position I’m in. I hate being born into corruption and being unable to shield everyone away from it.” He took the crown from his head and threw it, barely missing King Lijun’s head.

“I hate this crown and most of all I hate you! I never wanted a forced union and I thought you were different but you’re just like the rest of them! Selfish, ignorant, and cowardly! I hope you all are happy with yourselves and Goddess bless you for if you hurt anyone else, her wrath will fall upon you.” 

There were no other words to be spoken as Taeyong made a run for it. The doors closed harshly, noise ringing throughout the room. Jaehyun continued to face the door, willing away his own set of tears. He couldn’t let the other men in the room see him like this. 

“Ah, good riddance. Jaehyun, you must control that brat of yours,” Lijun stated, gingerly picking up Taeyong’s crown. “A swift hand across his face will do him some good. Enough to punish him without harming his looks.” 

“That won’t be necessary Lijun,” Jaehyun answered, turning around. “That is a matter that can wait for a later time.” 

The tragedy, however, is that Jaehyun wasn’t sure there will be another time. 

  
  


•

_ “Mother, please! Talk some sense into him!” _

_ “Taeyong...my sweet boy…” _

_ “Please, don’t make me marry him! This isn’t what I wanted!”  _

_ “Taeyong,” Beomseok’s voice bellowed. “That’s enough.” _

_ “Why can’t I just have a normal marriage? Why must you involve your political affairs in everything? I am your son, not some pawn to be played with!”  _

_ Donghyuck and Seulgi, his mother’s Charge, were both shaken by the hysterics. Donghyuck had only just come home from his years at the Academy, only to be told that his brother was to be married to a king and that in a few years he would be the king of the Islands himself.  _

_ “You’ve already disrespected me, your home, and the throne Taeyong!” Beomseok pointed a finger, eyes narrowing at Taeyong. _

_ “You will marry Jaehyun and you will take his mother’s position lest you wish to be punished for treason! I won’t argue with you any further!” _

_ He stormed away, shaking off Yesol’s attempts at getting him to stay. She turned back to face the groom, heartbroken at the scene before her.  _

_ Seulgi did her best to console the eldest Island prince, wiping the tears away from his now eyeliner stained face. He didn’t have the heart to make her leave him alone and settled for hiccuping and sobbing as she tried to fix him up, a task that proved to be difficult.  _

_ “I’m so sorry,” she mouthed, unable to do anything to stop the wedding. Poor Donghyuck looked away, face void of any emotion.  _

_ Taeyong did like the young King Jaehyun. He was taken by the intelligence, humor, and beauty of the younger man. He hoped that maybe one day, one day when he was ready he’d marry him because he desired him. To be forced into a marriage that essentially sold him off like a prized animal made him sick, and burned him inside with anger. He wondered if Jaehyun truly agreed to such a thing. Or if his father added those little bits at the end, trapping the both of them.  _

_ “Everything will be alright Your Highness,” Seulgi said softly, dabbing the leftover tears from his cheeks. “Everything will be okay.”  _

_ He nodded and hoped her words were true. He allowed her to fix his makeup and let his mother lead him to the ceremonial hall. He allowed the familial blessings and drank in the name of the Goddess, hoping she’d bless the union with happiness. He danced fervently and gracefully for his new husband; a bright smile plastered on his handsome face. If Jaehyun noticed Taeyong crying at any point, he didn’t question it.  _

_ Just as it should be.  _

•

  
  


A young servant boy, no older than the age of 17, carried a tray as he approached a set of large double doors, bowing slightly at the women that stood before him. She guarded the entryway and returned the gesture before opening the doors for him, making sure no one else was around. He felt a shiver as the door closed behind him, loud in the uncomfortable silence. A figure sat on the bed, legs drawn to his chest as he gazes out the window. Imprisoned. 

“Your brother has requested that you eat Your Highness.”

The man on the bed didn’t look at him. Instead, he shook his head and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. The boy winced as he heard sniffles coming from the older man and pitied him. To be of royalty and cursed with unhappiness was a life he didn’t wish to know. 

“Just leave it on the table,” he answered, his deep voice cracking at the end of his sentence. The servant nodded and set the food on the lounging table, noticing a silver band decorated with rubies. 

“Is there anything else you need Your Highness?”

The man bit his lip and looked at the boy, eyes wet and reddened with tears. He was in pain. What kind, the boy did not know. 

“Please give the ring to the Prince of the East. Tell him that I love him. It is all I ask of you.” 

The boy’s eyes widened and he faltered before catching himself. He bowed to the man before him before carefully retrieving the jewelry. It was precious and he made a silent promise to care for it. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to the Goddess before opening them once more. 

“As you wish Your Highness.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It's been like 3000 years since I've updated but I'm back on my bs I suppose  
-seriously, this chapter has been a long time coming but college is kicking my ass. hopefully, I'll be able to update this (and other fics) during my holiday break   
-so to summarize: everything was great and then Jaemin's like "let me marry Jeno" and all the kings were like "bruh, wtf no" and so here we are seeing the aftermath  
-Jaemin and Jaehyun are two brothers at odds with each other, most of these opposite feelings coming from the varying positions of power that they have. I wanted to show that having Jaemin call Jaehyun 'Your Majesty" because it shows how the power dynamics contribute to the separation of brothers. There will be more on this backstory later.  
-If you recall in earlier chapters, it is not uncommon for people in the Valley to take multiple partners in marriage. The issue is that Taeyong doesn't know about it. More fuel added to the fire.   
-Also Jaemin's little bite about Jaehyun's relationship with Taeyong. That hurt me just writing it.  
-poor Jeno. Literally, Jeno honey I am so sorry.   
-Hyuck is about to lose it (and rightfully so). This isn't so much about the events affecting his wedding but rather, how it affects the relationships everyone has built. The fact that Renjun is involved (as shown through his reaction to being told their wedding would be postponed) makes it worse for him. However, some of his actions here were not the best and he will be apologizing to Renjun for his outburst.  
-Renjun will soon come to realize that nothing about this engagement will be easy. His faith will be shaken and his relationship with Hyuck will be affected.  
-Jaeyong is really going through it huh. Cursed responsibilities.   
-a small flashback in connection with Taeyong's outburst and Yesol's recollection from a previous chapter  
-can you guess what happened in the last scene?  
-MarkYang will be interacting in the next chapter   
-this is going to be angstier than planned but stuff happens you know  
-Drop a comment or a question. Many thanks to everyone waiting patiently for this.

**Author's Note:**

> -I've been sitting on this but I finally decided to release this work into the wild. I now give you...a Renhyuck prince fic  
-So for the title: Polaris/The North Star = Renjun and Corona Australis/The Southern Crown = Donghyuck. I like constellations so yeah...  
-There will be lots of lore and information based on the different kingdoms and stuff here. I'll more than likely make a chart and stuff so it's easier to digest outside of the actual fic.  
-ah yes, the noodle hair...  
-Hyuck's a romantic, we been knew  
-1,149 kilometers is the actual distance from where Renjun was born and where Hyuck grew up in real life (Jilin, China to Jeju, South Korea).


End file.
